


The Forgotten Waltz

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Crossover, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Intrigue, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Politics, Slow Burn, basically the author abuses a bit of history knowledge to make things fit together, but still knows nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Barris has arranged a trade alliance with a powerful family from Hondo, but political forces on both sides threaten to make any sort of relationship impossible.





	1. The Advent

**Author's Note:**

> I won't deny this is shameful self-indulgence. I love Kent, and I love Barris, and I can make just about any crossover with Kent viable. I kept seeing stuff about Hondo and my poster of Kent in his white jacket and green uniform (promo from Amnesia Crowd) and that led to the first scene I wrote, which is now actually the first in chapter two.
> 
> I wanted to make it short and keep it a one-shot, but the world was too big and it just kind of... kept expanding and isn't done, but I went back to add scenes and make some changes and so I decided it would be easier to read if I posted it here.
> 
> For anyone unfamiliar with my Amnesia stories... Kent has no last name, but I gave him Mizutani as it's the name of a pair of textbook writers and seemed fitting for Kent's parents. Also, the heroine has no name at all, so hers became Kokoa, as I thought it might be one she'd be embarrassed or uncomfortable using, aka a _kira kira_ name. The kanji for Kokoa means "heart's love" but it is pronounced like the Japanese word for cocoa.
> 
> I'm sure when Helix Waltz expands to show more of Hondo, it won't be anything like what I did here, but nothing I did conflicts with what I did find in reference to Hondo in the game. I read up a bit on Japanese history and picked a likely political system and created this, which does have some similar elements to other ideas I had in the past.

* * *

“ _Are you here to kill me?”_

_The dark figure shook his head, eyes on the child before him. Eyes well older than its years stared back at him, betraying the power housed within the small human body, power that should not exist._

“ _No.”_

“ _Not even after what I did?”_

_He shook his head. “No, though I do not envy you the life you will live. You have abilities the superstitious believe only belong to the gods.”_

“ _I am not a god.”_

“ _No, you are not.”_

“ _What am I?”_

“ _A child.”_

“ _Not… a monster?”_

“ _What you can do should be done by no human. That is undeniable. You carry with you the ability to destroy life as we know it with small whims. You are dangerous, but it is up to you to decide if you are good or evil. You have a path that is yours alone to walk, even if there may be others like you.”_

“ _Others?”_

“ _Your eyes mark you for what you are, that distinctive color. Others will show themselves in such a way as well. You will come to recognize it, probably better than anyone with the scope of your abilities. You can destroy. You can create. Things around you will always be in flux, but the universe is infinite. It may well choose to counter you.”_

“ _And you?”_

“ _I will be watching.”_

“ _If my power is so great as you say it is, then you won’t be able to stop me.”_

“ _You have yet to master your abilities. I have mastered mine. I believe I can at least delay you should you choose to end the world.”_

“ _You would sacrifice your life for the others?”_

“ _Perhaps. Or perhaps I am not that altruistic. Perhaps it simply fascinates me to see what you will become.”_

* * *

Those eyes. Again.

Barris knew he was hardly the only person in Finsel weak to having Magda Ellenstein turn them on him, but he still hated himself for it all the same. What kind of man of principle abandoned it the moment a pair of brilliant sapphire eyes gave him such a look? She had not even spoken a word, but Barris knew that whatever request of him she was about to make, he would grant it. He knew he was not the only one—he was certain that nearly everyone here would do as she asked. If she was collecting for charity again, the gifts would be lavish. If she was simply doing as she had always done and working to restore her family to the senate, she would have the support of all in this room.

Grand Duke Bavlenka was notably absent, after all.

“Mr. Barris?”

He felt his cheeks heat. “My apologies, Lady Ellenstein. I’ve been very busy lately, and though I finished that case, there is a lot to do for our family businesses right now.”

“Oh?”

He found himself smiling. She was so obvious when she asked for information, but he rarely had any qualms about giving it to her. Somehow he felt even with another pulling on her puppet strings, she would refuse to disclose anything too sensitive. “I suppose you’ve already heard some rumors, haven’t you? That more than one family in Finsel is looking to extend foreign trade.”

“Yes, though it does seem like the Lionheart Kingdom and Rayorca already have strong ties here. It would only be true news if someone managed a permanent alliance with Mandaria or Hondo.”

“And if someone had managed just that?”

“Then I might well say it was only Mr. Barris who could have achieved such a thing.”

He frowned, not used to her flattering him so directly. “I doubt that, though it is true that I’ve spent some time working to negotiate the possibility.”

Her eyes widened. “Truly? You found someone in Mandaria willing to settle in Finsel even though they don’t often travel?”

“Interesting that you chose Mandaria. Any particular reason?”

She swallowed. “Um… No, I suppose I thought perhaps that was the greater achievement, though now that I think about it, with as many times as Barbara has told me about those beads from Hondo—I should have known. You have an alliance with Hondo?”

“A potential one,” Barris corrected. The agreement was set to be made in person, with the Hondo ship due in port this week depending on weather. He was looking forward to it, as their previous interactions showed the envoy to be one of intelligence, practical and reasonable, which was rare enough in their world, but even rarer, he seemed to lack greed completely. This was about doing what was best for his family and country, not about his own self-interest. “It remains to be seen if they wish to do business after we meet in person.”

“I would hardly think anyone would change their opinion of you upon meeting you. You could only impress them further. You are so knowledgeable and upright, why wouldn’t they want to do business with you? I cannot imagine one good reason, not after all I’ve asked you about business and the great advice you always give me.”

“You can’t? I can name three and their last names are all Sakan.”

She giggled. “Mr. Barris, you’re being far too harsh. Barbara’s still young yet. She needs a bit more time to grow up and out of her… inappropriate crush, which I think she is. He’s still the standard by which suitors get rejected, but someone will overcome that eventually. I can’t really speak of Duke Sakan as I do not know him, but Juven has his good qualities, too.”

“I still believe no woman of sense would waste her time on my nephew.”

“Well, he may be unsuited to be a lover, but he is a decent enough friend and may do well at business.”

Barris laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, that I very much doubt. Juven avoids it as much as his father does. Still, I am hopeful. I believe I may be able to persuade the group from Hondo into a mutually beneficial arrangement, though I admit honestly that the arrangement will favor the Sakan family. With so many restrictions on trade and the length of time it takes to get anything here, few are willing to invest much in imports from Hondo, leaving them a rare commodity for trade. Rarer still would be the ones I may have access to—technology to rival Rayorca’s.”

“Really?”

“That is a secret you must keep, though. I would hardly want any other families trying to get their attention.”

“Of course, Mr. Barris,” she said, smiling at him. “I wouldn’t dream of telling anyone.”

Barris believed her, despite knowing full well her position and that he shouldn’t. The damned eyes. He’d given into them again.

* * *

“I hate being seasick.”

Kokoa looked over at Orion, frowning. That made no sense, as Orion didn’t have a body. He called himself a spirit, and since no one else could see or hear him, he was as good as one even if sometimes she wondered if he was something else.

“You are not seasick.”

“If you are speaking to yourself in order to convince your body to comply with that statement, I believe you are being quite foolish,” Kent said, startling her as he joined her at the railing. She hadn’t heard him come on deck and she should have, Kent was tall and the boards were creaky. His weight should have made some kind of noise, but it hadn’t. Again.

She knew he’d been trained as a ninja, but it was hard to believe he was that successful at it, even though she knew the traditions and the role he was meant to fill in his family as well as who his trainer was. Waka also moved without sound, like a dark shadow in the night, and he scared her more often than not, even if she didn’t feel threatened so much as unnerved every time he appeared out of nowhere.

“I appear out of nowhere. You’re not bothered by me.”

She forced herself not to answer aloud. _That’s because you’re basically in my head, Orion. Now stop it. I haven’t even answered Kent._

“I have an answer for Kent.”

She grimaced. She did not need a sassy spirit giving her things to say to Kent, because she would do it. She sometimes wondered if she needed to just to see him act like a human being for a change. He was too rational, too practical, enough to be annoying.

“Here. This should be more effective than you trying to will yourself not to be sick.” Kent held out a small packet, and she looked at it with a frown. “It is harmless. This is a blend of dried herbs that should help ease the motion sickness and nausea. I would have given you them sooner except the plants I was drying were soaked through during that storm at the start of our voyage—”

“The one that broke your glasses?”

“Yes.” Kent adjusted the ones he wore now. “Three pairs should be more than sufficient and yet… I feel as though I did not pack enough. It is… unsettling. Such an instinct is… ridiculous.”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I think we get those feelings for good reason.”

“Yeah, because a spirit like me is telling you about them,” Orion said. “I don’t understand how Kent can ignore warnings like that.”

She frowned. Kent didn’t have a spirit like Orion with him. If he did, she’d know. She could see them thanks to Orion, but she didn’t see anything in Kent. That was the problem. He was so… empty. He didn’t seem to care at all.

“Paranoia has a place, I suppose, though it often a cause of trouble rather than something that prevents it. You should take those herbs if you want them to be of any use before we end up docking.”

Orion nodded. “Yeah, it is a shame he didn’t give them to us on our first day. This whole trip has been pretty miserable, and not just because of who you’re stuck traveling with.”

She winced.

Kent frowned at her. “What is it?”

“What?”

“Your eyes… you… Never mind. It is nothing. Take the herbs.”

She watched him walk away, still frowning. She wasn’t sure she would ever understand that man, and that was a big problem.

“I still don’t understand why they want you to marry him.”

Kokoa looked down at her hand and the herbs. She knew all the practical reasons, but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with him. Still… he had given her this, and she would be a fool not to make use of it, especially since she was so tired of being miserable on this trip.

She had a hard time believing any trade alliance with Finsel was worth this.

“You think they’re punishing you?”

She shook her head. “I know they are.”


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent, Ikki, and Kokoa attend the ball where they're supposed to meet Barris Sakan. Things do not go entirely to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first scenes here were the ones I wrote when I started this, and I knew it would get long and tried to stop there, but it didn't work. It just got longer and much, much more complex. That is kind of what happens to all my fics...

* * *

“Are you certain this is what passes for fashion in this place?” Kent asked, tugging on his coat. Getting out of the carriage had managed to shift the fabric, making him uncomfortable again. He’d opted for styles of the local dress code after what happened at the dock, but he regretted that decision and not just for himself. He went to push up his glasses only to be reminded again that all of his pairs were broken.

“It is. Trust me, I did extensive research on this, Ken.”

Kent tried not to sigh. “Having sexual relations with many women from this place does not make you an expert. It does not even qualify as research.”

Ikkyu frowned. “You know better than that. Look, I know you’re nervous, but that doesn’t mean you need to be like this. Just take a breath, remember that none of them here know you’re a prince _and_ you have a very lovely secretary with you.”

Kent grimaced. “That is hardly the sort of thing that would improve my mood. For one, you mentioning that fact in public is dangerous, even if we are not speaking their language. You should not assume that none of them know ours. You are not my secretary, and having that as a sort of—”

“Um, Kent?”

He looked back at the carriage, where Kokoa pushed on her awkward skirt, making quite a face as she did. Next to him, Ikkyu laughed. He glared at him, and the other man shrugged, going back to hold out a hand to her with a flourish.

She tried and failed to smile as she stepped down, almost tumbling over the fabric as she did. Ikkyu helped her right herself, and she flushed. Already tired of seeing this reaction from every woman who met Ikkyu, Kent turned away.

“That is such a charming blush on you, my dear. Ken really should be more careful, as I am tempted to steal you away from him.”

“Ikki,” she whispered, sounding pained, “don’t say stuff like that.”

“You would like to create a political incident with such behavior,” Kent said, shaking his head with disgust. “Even if this engagement was arranged for political reasons, she is still my fiancée, and your status as heir to a shogunate will not save you or your people from the repercussions of such an action.”

“Yes, but you’re not making much of an effort, you know. They sent her with you so you could learn to get along, and you didn’t even remember to help her out of the carriage.”

“Neither did you.”

Ikkyu shrugged, ignoring that as usual. He liked to pretend he had not heard anything that did not put him in a favorable light, though Kent had known him long enough to know that the pretense didn’t work and Ikkyu took many criticisms about himself too far. He was even convinced that no woman would love him for who he truly was and not his position, money, and appearance.

“We should go inside,” Kokoa said, checking the paper from her purse. “The invitation we accepted says it started almost half-an-hour ago. We’re very late now.”

“I’ve heard of this thing called being fashionably late and—”

“Enough, Ikkyu. We should not delay any longer. Come, Kokoa.” Kent held his hand out to her, and she hesitated. He grimaced. She did not need to express her distaste so openly. He had not wanted this any more than she did, but her family’s daimyo was necessary according to his parents’ logic, and so they must be appeased by an alliance.

His parents might have been interested by the logic, but even they were skeptical after his first interaction with her went so spectacularly wrong that Ikkyu claimed it was a modern legend. This trip was meant as a test for them both, to see if they could learn to cooperate. Kent could admit it was unlikely, as she seemed incapable of making rational decisions and demanded foolish emotional ones from him, but both sets of parents had managed a rather strong punishment for both of them after their failed introduction.

“Don’t be shy now,” Ikkyu said. “I read it was the custom here. Remember, I even showed you the book?”

She nodded, reaching over to wrap her arm around Kent’s. She did not look at him as he led her inside the ballroom, but then he could not bring himself to look at her, either.

* * *

“Ooh, that’s them, isn’t it?” Nyx’ voice almost came out like a squeal, and she pulled on Magda’s arm as she bounced in place. “They must be the delegation from Hondo, right?”

“It is?” Barbara asked, bumping Magda as she, too, tried to get a look. “Oh. That’s disappointing. They didn’t come in traditional dress. I was looking forward to seeing a guy in a kimono. The one I’ve seen that woman from the red light district is so pretty, but they actually _fight_ in kimonos. Isn’t that amazing?”

“It is,” Magda agreed, as she knew she should, though her mind was whirling as she tried to remember what a kimono was. Sometimes her head felt too full with all she had to know to get through a single conversation in this world.

“Oh, look,” Nyx said. “Isn’t that your uncle going to greet them? Do you think he knows them? Maybe he can introduce us.”

Barbara grimaced. “I don’t think Uncle Barris would want to introduce me to anyone he felt was important enough to greet right away like that. He excused himself from one of those lawyers he’s always talking to so he could go, and that must make them _very_ important.”

“Don’t say that,” Magda said. “Your uncle cares a great deal about you. Yes, that shows itself in lectures and what you call ‘fussing,’ but he means well and he is genuinely concerned about you and your brother.”

Barbara nodded, though Magda didn’t think she believed her.

“That’s it,” Nyx said. “We’ll go with _Magda._ We’re sure to get introduced that way. Everyone loves Magda, including your uncle.”

Barbara smiled wide. “That’s true. He really likes her. I’ve never seen him smile at anyone so much as he does her.”

“Barbara—”

Magda’s protest went unheard as both of the other girls grabbed her by the arms and dragged her forward to where Barris stood with the foreigners, already deep in a conversation she did not want to interrupt. She had little choice about it—few could miss their arrival; her mother would berate her for its indignity—and he broke off mid-sentence to look back at them. His glance made Barbara gulp, and she and Nyx both disappeared behind Magda’s skirts.

“Lady Ellenstein?”

“Please forgive our interruption,” Magda began, giving them all a curtsy. “When I mentioned that I’d forgotten to ask you about that business principle, you know the one about diminishing returns and how that effected production and how it might impact my family’s holdings, they insisted I come before I forgot again.”

“I see,” Barris said, and she knew he knew better, but he was far too much of a gentleman to say so, especially not in front of guests.

“Diminishing returns is a simple economic principle,” the taller of the two men began, arms folded over his chest. “Any product has less value once it has been purchased. Those who were initially interested in it are no longer in need of it, so there will be less people who wish to purchase the second round of production and less still with the third. Why is that confusing?”

“Oh, come now, Ken,” the man next to him said, but his eyes were on Magda. “Not everyone finds it so simple, though if you’re in need of further instruction, my lady, I volunteer to tutor you personally. I’m sure our time together would be _most_ instructive.”

“Ikkyu,” Ken said, quelling him with a word. He turned to Magda and then in turn to Barris. “It is best to ignore him. He seems to believe he is incapable of not flirting with any woman he meets.”

“I understand. I know someone very much like that.”

“Oh, but Mr. Barris, we know you care a great deal for your nephew even if you are a bit concerned by his behavior,” Magda said, since she did know that was why Barris said what he did and she didn’t want Barbara making things worse by jumping to Juven’s defense.

Barris nodded, though he remained obviously uncomfortable.

“This fallacy of Ikkyu’s is quite irritating even if he is better versed in economic studies than most. He has a capable mind, and when properly focused, can accomplish a great deal. Speaking of which,” Ken reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper, passing it to Ikkyu, who took it with a gleeful smile.

“And you said you were too seasick to make—damn, this is going to be impossible. Oh, forgive my language, ladies, but Ken—must you be so brutal?”

“Obviously,” Ken said with a very pleased smile. “As otherwise you are simply too obnoxious.”

“I am not. Just for that, I am stealing a lovely lady for a dance. Let’s see now… which one should I pick… Hmm… The little miss in the pink hat, would you honor me with one? You look like you have just enough spirit for this song.”

Barbara was blushing almost down to her toes as Ikkyu offered her his hand. Magda watched Barris, wondering if he would intervene. He thinned his lips but said nothing. She didn’t think he was happy, but he was willing to tolerate this for some reason.

Just how important were these guests to him? Yes, the alliance with Hondo was a coup, but did he care so much he'd ignore impropriety if it came to that?

“Oh, I was hoping he’d pick you,” Nyx said, and Magda frowned at her, but she wasn’t speaking to her this time. “Your dress looks so pretty on you, and I bet it looks even better when it’s in motion.”

“Me?” the woman shrank back, looking afraid. “Oh. No. I couldn’t… Kent…”

“You are not shackled to my side, and as I understand it, this custom of dancing is quite common and meant for learning about people as well as recreation. If you wish to go, you need not hesitate for my sake. This shyness is unlike you.”

She grimaced, tugging on his coat and pulling him closer to her level, saying something to him in their language that made him chuckle. She hit him and went completely red with embarrassment.

“If that’s your concern, you should know that most ladies here have a spare gown with them and maids to help you change into them. My nephew even made sure we had some dresses for other ladies not of our house so that they need not fear damaging their own,” Barris said, and she shrank back again, half-hidden behind Ken—was it Kent or Ken?—when he spoke, and Magda figured she hadn’t realized he could understand her language.

“That seems prudent.”

“Indeed.”

“Then there is no need to worry. Kokoa, you can join the other women if you wish. I would like to discuss the other matter with Mr. Sakan in private. Excuse us.”

* * *

“I’m sorry,” the woman in the fine gown began, giving Kokoa a smile.

She seemed to have a perfect one, so calm despite the chaos that was happening around her, whereas Kokoa wanted to find a place she could hide after all that. It still rankled her that Kent had laughed when she mentioned that she’d almost certainly tear her dress if she tried to dance. It wasn’t like _he_ was on the dance floor, now was he? And he got to wear pants, not some layered poofy thing she kept bumping into things with and stepping on.

Orion’s jokes about getting lost under it weren’t helping matters any, either.

“We never did get to introduce ourselves properly, did we? I apologize for such a breech of etiquette. I am Magda Ellenstein, and this is my friend, Nyx Bavlenka. The lady your friend Ikkyu took to the dance floor was Mr. Barris Sakan’s niece, Barbara. She’s a good friend of ours.”

“Oh, Ikki’s not my friend. He’s Kent’s,” Kokoa said, then realized what she’d done. “I mean, I’m Kokoa. That was Kent Mizutani. He…”

What did she even say about Kent? He was a pompous, overeducated man who thought he could care for his family shogunate with only facts and figures and not one ounce of emotion. He said that was the best way to make choices, as some sacrifices must happen for the overall good of the entire shogunate, but he wasn’t just talking about a few bushels of corn—this could be about lives, and Kent did not seem to understand that. He just went on and on about equal distribution and how if resources were managed efficiently, nothing else mattered and her emotional arguments were just getting in the way of things that needed to be done.

“So it was Kent, not Ken?”

“Only Ikki calls him Ken. And only Kent calls him Ikkyu.”

“You could let them call him Ken. It’d annoy him, and that could be fun.”

She tried to ignore Orion. She didn’t need to make things between her and Kent worse, even if he was nearly impossible to get along with no matter what she did.

“Are you going to dance? Maybe you could with Magda. That would be something to see.”

Kokoa grimaced. This was torture, and that was why Kent had left her here when he went to talk business with that man. “I will trip over my feet and rip my dress and expose everything and no. It’s not happening. You’d have a better chance of getting Kent to dance than me.”

“I think Magda could do it,” Nyx said. “She could get anyone to dance, including you.”

“Uh...”

“Ladies, I think you’re scaring our poor girl. Perhaps you could be a little less persistent?”

* * *

Kokoa jumped, and Magda couldn’t help frowning at Viscount Sakan as he smiled at the girl. He’d done far worse to fluster Kokoa than Nyx had, and it was only going to get worse if he teased her the way he seemed determined to tease every girl here. It would be a near disaster if he _did_ upset her and Mr. Barris found out about it, since these guests were so important to him. Would that mean that despite his need to fool everyone, the viscount would act with sense and not distress her?

“If you’re worried about the dance, let a gentleman help you. In the arms of a true gentleman, you will never falter, I assure you,” Juven told her, giving her a wide smile as he reached for her hand. “I have never had a lady fail to enjoy her dance with me. You can ask Lady Ellenstein or even Miss Bavlenka here to confirm that. I don’t like to disappoint a lady.”

Magda tried not to grimace. That was an exaggeration, but she didn’t want to spook Kokoa further. Still, it did seem that the viscount didn’t have any intention of behaving himself.

“I think maybe we should give Kokoa some time to get used to this setting. It must be very different from what she’s used to,” Magda said. She smiled, trying to be soothing. “I hope you don’t think me completely ignorant, but may I ask… Is that color of your hair a natural one? I’ve only ever seen visitors from Hondo with black hair, but yours is so pretty and almost pink.”

Kokoa reached up to her hair. “I… Oh. Yes. Um, it is. Hondo does have more variety of color in hair than that, though most favor the traditional black and some conceal it when it isn’t, but mine is… A part of my family daimyo’s status, so I don’t.”

“Oh. So Mr. Ikki’s hair is also naturally that color silver? Most men here don’t have that color unless they’re much older,” Nyx said, looking back toward the dance floor for him and Barbara. “Oh. Did the song change? I don’t see them anymore.”

Kokoa bit her lip. “Ikki, not again...”

“Excuse me?”

“I should go find Kent,” Kokoa said, turning to leave just as Barbara bounded up behind them, still bursting with excitement despite the fast pace of that dance.

“Magda, Mr. Ikki promised to show me his kimono, isn’t that wonderful? And what we thought we knew about samurai is all wrong. What’s really fascinating is this thing called a ninja that can do magic and disappear into thin air and—”

“You got all of that from one dance?”

“Ikki,” Kokoa said, pained, “what have you been telling this poor girl?”

“Nothing bad,” Ikki said, grinning. “She did have a few misconceptions about samurai that I felt obligated to clear up, since not all swordsmen are samurai, after all. And she asked me if I was one, which I’m not. I’d prefer to be a ninja. Stealth and trickery is more my style, don’t you think? Though I still can’t sneak up on Ken. That man’s reflexes are insane, even if he prefers to use puzzles as weapons and not actual blades. Sometimes I wonder if he’s the one who ended up an onmōyji, though he’d never admit to such a thing when since he’s so logical.”

Magda frowned. Was it because he was from another country that she found him so confusing, or was he actually making any sense?

“What’s an onmōyji?” Barbara asked, still clearly fascinated. Juven, for his part, frowned. Magda knew it wasn’t like Barbara to ignore the presence of her brother. Could this really mean she’d found a man that passed that standard, or was it just that everything about Hondo was so new for her?

“A preposterous title with even more preposterous abilities,” another voice said, and Magda almost jumped herself when Kent appeared out of nowhere. He seemed even taller and more intimidating now than before, but then he was scowling in disapproval now. “I do not believe that such talents are real. More likely they are the manipulation of gullible and willing minds who accept lies as truth and wish to be blinded by illusions.”

“What?”

“Oh, now, don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh?” Ikki asked. “Even with what those zealots did, I’d think you, being a man of science, might accept there are things in life we cannot explain by normal means.”

Kent eyed him coldly. “Even if at present we cannot explain them, there is no phenomena on earth that cannot be explained by science. Eventually the technology and methodology will come that will allow for any missing explanation. Mysticism is the foolishness of the uneducated, nothing more.”

Kokoa seemed to struggle for a moment, even looking away from Kent like she couldn’t speak if facing him but then she did again. “Is that really what you believe?”

He frowned at her. “Why is this a surprise to you? We’ve argued over this before, and my position has not changed. Did you honestly believe your overly emotional outbursts would have changed that?”

She glared at him, shaking her head and muttering under her breath in her own language. Whatever she said had Ikki laughing again until Kent looked at him. He cleared his throat.

“You got done with your business rather quickly.”

Kent nodded. “Yes, it is amazing how fast things can be accomplished when one meets with someone of actual intelligence and understanding.”

“Agreed,” Mr. Barris said, speaking up for the first time since rejoining them. He had that smile on his face again. “It was quite pleasant to do business with someone both able to see the larger picture and account for all the variables without being duplicitous or lacking comprehension of the details.”

Juven eyed him. “Is that your way of insulting someone, Uncle? Me, perhaps?”

Barris’ lips quirked. “Guilty.”

“I’d just say it was a compliment for Ken, same as he gave,” Ikki said. “I mean, Ken would just insult you to your face. He’s very blunt that way.”

“Ikkyu.”

“See? That’s it. That’s the tone right there.”

“Once again you are being ridiculous. I see no value in staying to prolong this conversation.” Kent turned to leave, making quick progress thanks to his long legs.

“Kent, wait,” Kokoa said, going after him only to get tangled in her skirt and nearly fall. He managed to catch her before she did. Magda let out a breath in relief, knowing how horrible it would have been for her if she had fallen and torn her skirt.

“Wow,” Barbara said, clapping her hands together. “He moved so fast. Does that mean Mr. Ken is a ninja?”

Kent looked up from Kokoa and back at them. “Ikkyu, what kind of stories have you been telling these people?”

“Only the best ones.”

* * *

“Well, now, don’t they make a lovely couple?”

Though Kent’s expression clearly showed he was displeased with all the goings on around him, Juven was smirking with his discovery, clearly pleased to have unsettled Barris’ guest even more than he had been before his attempt to leave. Barris had to wonder what his nephew was playing at, since he had to know that their potential alliance with the visitors from Hondo was important. If nothing else, Barbara would want it, since she loved to speak of how the beads on her dress took a year to come from Hondo.

“Do you not think so, Uncle? With his tall figure and her slim one, the tint of her eyes picking up his when they chance to meet… She even perhaps dressed to match him, or is that simply a family color? Green is that of Jorcastle here, but both of them wear it better. Her especially. What do you think? She holds her own next to Lady Ellenstein, which places her quite highly, I must say.”

“Perhaps a seven.”

“Only a seven? You are too harsh indeed. Her exotic charm, the defiance of known Hondo features in her hair, those adorable eyes, that sense of other-worldliness to her… I’d say she’s much closer to nine, don’t you?”

Barris fixed a pointed gaze on his nephew. “Are you drunk?”

“On her beauty, perhaps.”

Barris sighed. His nephew knew no shame, that was true, but he was far worse than usual tonight. Was he _trying_ to provoke their guests?

“Am I to understand that you have some sort of… ranking system for women?” Kent asked, sounding offended. “And that you just ranked my fiancée not only in front of me but of her and your friends as well? Is this what passes for civilized conversation in this country? It is perverse, though I suppose Ikkyu might enjoy it.”

“Don’t start, Ken. When have I ever given a woman a number to describe her beauty? Though, now that I think about it, if there was a mathematical formula to determine it, you might just—”

“This is completely humiliating,” Kokoa said, and for a moment, something gray flickered into existence next to her. Barris frowned, wondering if that was a trick of the light or something else. “I… I expected to be talked about—we’re new and different and foreign, but be objectified in such a manner… I don’t even...”

“Once again I fear I have to apologize for my nephew’s appalling habits. Though it is true the Sakan family has passed down the ranking system, his open discussion of it is vulgar and was meant for provocation.”

Kokoa stared at him. “What?”

“Now, now, Uncle. Why would I—”

“To make them admit to their relationship, perhaps?” Magda offered, getting everyone’s attention. “Or it may have been that you simply wished to annoy your uncle, though there are far less offensive ways for you to do that, ones that do not draw others into your disagreements, whatever they may be.”

“I have no quarrel with Uncle. I simply wished to see this emotional response for myself. It seemed like it must be something special, and she is lovely enough when she is at rest—to see her animated, oh, what a sight. It was almost as if she were from the spire and had the ability to conjure something as well.”

Was that it, then? His nephew suspected something of the reaction Kent spoke of from her regarding this ‘onmōyji’ title? It did seem like it must be something close to a mage, since he’d called it an illusion for the gullible, but did Juven believe he had actually seen her—or perhaps Kent—use such an ability just now?

“If you had wished to see her spirit, you need only have waited and she would have shown plenty of it in arguing with me,” Kent said, still angry. “You need not have exposed any of us to such a vulgar idea to see her irrational behavior.”

Ikki winced. “Ken—”

“Not everyone is an emotional rock like you,” she snapped furiously in her own language. “I don’t even know how you can act like feelings don’t matter. You’ve more pride than any man I’ve ever met. I don’t care if you’re the most brilliant man in all the shogunates combined. You’re absolutely _impossible._ Other men with an ounce of human feeling would have attempted to comfort me after what that man said, but you? You got offended for your own sake, not mine.”

Kent shook his head, answering her back in the same language. “Once again you’ve proved my point without me saying a word. You always make these faulty assumptions and get irritated to no point and purpose. No daimyo is worth this.”

He turned and left, and this time she made no attempt to pursue him, instead glaring at his back in anger. Ikki put a hand on her shoulder.

“You know he wasn’t just doing it for himself. He’s really bad at showing it, but he _does_ care.”

“I hate this place, Ikki. Can we leave now?”

“Before you do, allow me once again to apologize for my nephew’s poor behavior,” Barris said, not trusting his own skills in speaking their language for all that he was decently proficient enough to understand it when it was spoken. “I should like to make amends for it at a later time. After all, you did tell my niece you’d tell her more stories, Mr. Ikki, and I can assure you that Juven will _not_ be invited.”

“You were the one that called her a seven.”

“Juven.”

“I think you should stop,” Magda said. “There’s no real way to defend what you did. You can try and justify it all you want to yourself, but I don’t think anyone here will agree with you.”

“Agreed,” Ikki said. “Don’t look at me like that. I don’t rank women, and I don’t have to pursue them, either. They come to me. I know how to please them if they want me to, but I never do anything they don’t want, I promise you that. I’m not so sure the same can be said of you.”

Juven frowned. “I would never—”

“Come, Kokoa. Let’s go. I bet Ken’s waiting outside. He does that when he wants to think. He likes to look at the stars and contemplate infinity when he needs to calm down. Once he starts calculating the possible size of the universe, he tends to forget what made him mad in the first place. You being a very notable exception. You stay on his mind far more than anyone else before, believe me. I know Ken very well by now.”

“That’s a bit hard to believe. Your friendship doesn’t seem to make sense.”

“Then allow me to explain it to you in private.”

Barris watched them leave before speaking. “Juven.”

“Yes, Uncle?”

“We are going to have a _very_ long talk later.”


	3. In Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Juven, the alliance is in trouble. Barris has to try and salvage what he can, with Magda's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to explain a lot of things... Why Juven said what he did, possibly (he's not one to share things too openly) and also part of why Kent is how he is. There's still more of that to be done, but I wanted to show a bit more, and then it was Helix Waltz, so fashion got hold of the day. I also think Kent and Barris would get along well.

* * *

“Tonight you lived up to your reputation as the Shame of Finsel.”

“Uncle—”

“No. Don’t _uncle_ me,” Barris said, far beyond frustrated. “You were rude and obnoxious, and no matter what your motive might have been—revealing some truth or simply annoying me—it was too far. Or did you wish to sabotage our relationship with Hondo on purpose?”

“Don’t you want to know who you’re truly allying with?”

Barris glared at him. “Did you assume I didn’t do my research? Or is that you believe everyone is as duplicitous as you and your father? I assure you neither is true. I had a full report from our agents in Hondo before I began any sort of negotiating with anyone. Kent comes from one of the most powerful shogunates in the country. Their devotion to research has led to them being one of the most technologically advanced families in the country, with advancements that rival those in Rayorca while still holding onto several ancient traditions—the ninja of the Clover Order are legendary as well. The family’s close ties to the powerful Spade Order is also an advantage. Their fighting ability is nearly unmatched. The rumors of the son’s ability to seduce any woman he wants without more than a look is hardly worth mentioning except he is the other one you managed to offend tonight.”

“So that Ikki _is_ more than he seems. A prince and a ninja, you say?”

“If you were so curious, why did you not just ask me in private? You could have had this talk before the party tonight as you and I had opportunity to speak on several occasions, and you were aware of their arrival and the invitation extended to them for this evening.” Barris folded his arms over his chest. “I see. Whatever plan your father has, my actions to ally with Hondo are not part of it. So you and he have chosen to sabotage my business.”

Juven smiled. “I haven’t spoken to Father in—”

“I am not a fool. I heard he was in Finsel. The Ellenstein family has returned and made rapid progress toward reclaiming their presence in the senate. You are always hovering nearby that girl. Stop thinking that I am blind to all matters outside the law and that you are such a great actor as to deceive even members of your own house. I grew up with Langwon for a brother. Nothing he does or you do surprises me anymore.”

“You seem surprised tonight.”

“Perhaps for a few minutes. Now I am just angry.”

“Not even a bit disappointed?”

“For a time, I was greatly disappointed you’d chosen to follow your father’s footsteps. I thought you were better than that.” Barris shook his head. “I’m done wasting my time on that. And on you. Since Langwon sees fit to exclude me from his plans, I see no reason not to do the same. You tell your father that if he interferes again, he will deal directly with me.”

“And if I was the one who interfered on my own prerogative and without orders from him?”

“Then you have already been warned, haven’t you?”

* * *

Kokoa heard the door open, but she closed her eyes and continued to face the wall, not wanting to hear anything more from Ikki. Though he’d been kind on the way back to their lodgings, she didn’t want to be around anyone. Not him, not Kent, and certainly none of these people of Finsel. She had thought she might like those ladies at first, but only one spoke against what that man had said, and it was still humiliating to think about.

Orion had wanted to fight for her, defend her honor, but she’d somehow held him back in time. She wasn’t ready to let any of them see him, especially not when she couldn’t even properly discuss his presence with Kent.

Kent didn’t believe in what he couldn’t explain with science, and while there might be a partial scientific explanation for Orion’s attachment to her—bonds like theirs only seemed to form in people from her specific bloodline, which was why her family daimyo had power—Orion told it differently. He said he’d picked her over anyone else, that she was special and he’d been drawn to her so strongly they’d nearly fused into a single entity when they met.

That was still a bit of a blur, her memory damaged by their meeting, and she’d had a few disasters after that since what she and Orion could do wasn’t entirely under control. She didn’t even tell her parents about him. To them, she was a disappointment, a failed vessel that never manifested the talent they’d hoped for and suitable not for training but for a political marriage.

In their mind, she couldn’t even do that right.

Something heavy sat down on the other side of the bed, shifting its weight. She almost jerked in surprised, barely managing not to cry out.

“It’s just Kent,” Orion said, sounding calmer than she was. “And I don’t think he’s here to hurt you. He’s not even looking at you.”

“Though I haven’t been able to get that Rayorcan device working with the one at home, I’ve sent word ahead to my parents, though no details in that less than secure transmission. I wrote what I felt was necessary down and… I’ve told them you need not stay here. The attitude toward women… I had not realized it was as poor as it seems to be. I admit some of our own traditions are not so favorable, either, but even this arrangement between our family is not like what they did in speaking of you so callously. I admit that if I had known, I would have argued more successfully against sending you along. I know it was intended as both a test and a punishment, but still… this was too much. I will send you back with Ikkyu as soon as I can. I must stay to conclude our business here. The alliance… It is still necessary, even if I do not know that it can be made with the Sakan family. I… I will have to reconsider everything. I… I just meant to tell you I’d send you home. I know it is not enough.”

She swallowed, trying to understand this. She didn’t know what to think of what he was doing. She was both pleased and annoyed. She _did_ want to go home, but she didn’t want to run like a scared girl. And was it any better to be patronized by being sent home? Yet… Kent was being surprisingly considerate and kind. She hadn’t thought he was capable of that.

“Um, Kokoa, he’s...”

Kent pulled the blanket up over her. “I… I don’t like to think there are things I can’t explain by science. That… will always be true. I dislike what I cannot understand. And you… baffle me.”

She winced, unable to say anything as he rose and left the room.

* * *

“I don’t understand why they have to come _here,”_ Magda’s mother said, frowning as she adjusted her glasses. “Imagine people from Hondo in our sitting room. The idea of someone so foreign...”

“Mother, please,” Magda said, feeling uncomfortable in the face of another example of her mother’s prejudice. She didn’t like that side of nobility, not when they acted like so many others weren’t worth anything when they were good people. Civilians, Orens, and foreigners all had worth. Magda had friends among all classes and from all over. She preferred it that way. “Mr. Barris specifically asked if I could host them, and I could hardly refuse him, could I?”

Her mother blinked. “Mr. Barris asked…?”

“Yes. Due to some… untimely remarks by the viscount, they’ve refused to set foot in the Sakan home and are declining most invitations, even those offered by the other three families. He asked if I would be willing to have them here since I made a favorable impression on at least one of them.”

“Just the one?”

Magda swallowed. She’d thought it best not to mention Ikki’s way of flirting with everyone. “Well, two. One is… very unsociable, and though he and Mr. Barris got along, that was the extent of his favorable relations with anyone.”

“I see. He sounds very difficult.”

“Yes, but doesn’t that mean it’s all the better to befriend him? If we gain a closeness no one else has, it could be valuable to us _and_ Mr. Barris would be in debt to us, which is also an advantage.” Magda inwardly cringed at her own words. She didn’t want to use Mr. Barris or even the delegation from Hondo. She was very curious about them, and she wanted to apologize, too, for not doing more when Juven was so awful.

“I see. You have thought this through and used what I taught you. Very good. Still, I think I will take my leave after they arrive. I doubt they want an old lady like me intruding upon them.”

Magda frowned again, but she didn’t fight her mother about it. She thought that it was best that her mother not stay. The last thing they needed was another unpleasant experience in Finsel. She finished getting ready and headed down in time to hear the maid stumbling over her attempt to greet her guests.

She winced, going forward to try and fix things before Kent chose to leave again.

“Hello,” she called out to them, ignoring her mother’s look of disapproval. “I am so glad you came today. I can’t tell you how much I’ve been looking forward to a chance to talk again. I can’t tell you how sorry I am for what happened the other night.”

Kent frowned at her. “That was not your doing.”

“Agreed. You were the only one who spoke in our lovely Kokoa’s defense,” Ikki said. “Your fellow ladies were speechless. Disappointing, really. I thought the little redhead had spirit.”

“Ikkyu.”

Ikki frowned. “Ken, if you are going to object to every little thing I say—”

“I think he means you’re being almost as bad about Barbara and Nyx,” Magda said, aware of her mother’s eyes now burning a hole in her back. She wasn’t supposed to be so direct, but how could she not be?

“Exactly,” Kent agreed. He looked back at her mother with a frown. “Are we somehow unwelcome here as well? We do not have to stay. I have no wish to remain where we are unwanted.”

“I assure you that you are most welcome,” Magda said. “You’ll have to forgive my mother. She has not had as much chance to experience Hondo’s traditional dress as I have, and I also failed to introduce you properly.”

“Ah, I see how it is,” Ikki said, stepping forward to give her mother a bow with a full flourish on it before he reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips. “Allow me, please, to extend my own introduction. I am Ikki, of the House of Spade—that is what it translates to in your language, at least—and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady. One can clearly see the source of your daughter’s beauty and grace.”

Her mother stared at him as he kissed her hand before stepping back with a devilish smile.

“Ikkyu,” Kent said, grimacing. “You are far too… forward and such an excessive display cannot be welcome.”

“I am simply telling her what I observed, and there is no harm in that,” Ikki said, giving her mother another smile. “Ken is quite taken, being engaged to our dear princess Kokoa, but I am free and I could hardly fail to express my appreciation for such loveliness.”

Kent winced, shaking his head again before he spoke. “I am Kent, of the Mizutani shogunate and the House of Clover. This is Kokoa. Her title translates roughly to ‘Heroine of Orion,’ an honorific dating back to the origins of her family’s daimyo.”

Magda had not heard that before. “Oh, it is a shame we were not able to speak more last time we met. I have so many questions. All of what you said is just… fascinating.”

“Hardly,” he said, looking away, but Kokoa blushed red, looking like she’d gladly hide behind him and not show her face to anyone.

“Please, come into the parlor, and Vivian will get us the refreshments while we wait for Mr. Barris. He’s usually early—”

“Kokoa really wanted us to be on time for this, so I believe we’re early,” Ikki said. “Don’t worry about it. And aside from Ken, we’re really not hard to please. I’d be happy to answer all of your questions, though I think the one you’re most curious about is our princess.”

“Quit calling me that, Ikki. I’m not a princess. I’m… I’m not even what the Heroine of Orion is supposed to be.” Kokoa lowered her head. “I can’t believe you told them that, Kent. You don’t even believe in _onmōyji.”_

“I don’t have to believe in it for it to be your title,” Kent said, making her grimace all over again. He put a hand to his head and closed his eyes as if pained.

“This way, please,” Magda urged before it could get awkward again.

* * *

“You seem to be looking at all of our books, Mr. Kent. Do you like to read?” Magda asked as she accepted a tea cup and saucer from the maid. Kokoa was staring at hers, and Ikki knew Ken would likely ignore his for their entire visit. He’d already proved he was not fond of this land’s tea.

“If you give Ken half a chance, he’d be buried in books,” Ikki answered for him. “He’s quite the scholar, actually, and would spend all his time in study and experimentation. Ken’s even more of a genius than his parents, which is something because they’re both devoted to scientific, mathematic, and legal improvement. It’s said their efforts alone brought Hondo into a state of competition with our foreign guests.”

“Oh?” Magda looked to Ken and then Kokoa, as if seeking verification of Ikki’s claim.

“It’s true. The Mizutani shogunate is one of the most technologically advanced in the country because of his parents. They developed similar things to Rayorcan technology but also their own independent inventions,” Kokoa told her. She was starting to be less nervous, finally, but Ikki could tell she was still on edge and would rather Ken had answered, though he seemed distracted by something in the books—or maybe he just didn’t intend to talk today. That was very Ken, too.

“So everyone there is some kind of… inventor?”

“Oh, no. Not all of them. They have their own ‘military’ order, too, if you want to see it that way,” Ikki said, giving Ken another glance before the door opened and Mr. Sakan came in, immediately looking sheepish as he reached into his waistcoat for his watch.

“I beg your pardon. I knew I’d been delayed by some matters at the Ministry, but I had not thought it had made me quite so late, even stopping to get my niece as I did.”

“We were early,” Ikki said. “By a lot, actually, as it turns out.”

“It’s my fault. We were so late the last time I wanted to be on time, and then when we were waiting in the lobby, everyone stared at us, so… I said we should just go before Ikki tried to persuade me to wear another one of those ridiculous dresses with the big skirts that I’d just trip over.”

“You are better in slim lines, though I don’t know how you can walk in the narrow gap kimonos allow. I have never understood how any woman could...” Ken muttered, still not looking at her, so he missed the way her eyes bulged when he complimented her. Shame, Ikki couldn’t help thinking.

“I thought you fought in kimonos? Or was that something you told Barbara to tease her?”

Ikki shook his head. “Oh, no. That’s true, though I didn’t tell her that. It’s just that what we wear a much simpler version of a kimono than Kokoa’s _iromoji_ there. The bottom _hakama_ can split into something similar to your trousers, you see? Ken’s actually wearing the more formal version of a male kimono—only a three _kamon_ version, yes, but while I chose the split _hakama_ for today’s gathering, Ken didn’t. He even wore his _haori._ I went without, though that’s not a sign of disrespect. I just thought I’d enjoy my visit a bit more this way, particularly if someone tried to prod me into showing off.”

“Ikkyu.”

“Relax, Ken. I already promised you I would behave.”

“I guess I’m now curious for another reason,” Magda began, frowning and looking in between them. Is… I suppose I… there isn’t a good way to ask, but… your social hierarchy...”

She flushed red, and Ikki laughed. Sakan frowned at him, but Ikki leaned back in his chair and smiled, tempted to take the whole of this couch they’d let him have to himself.

“You’re wondering why I defer to Ken, right? Like if he has a higher noble rank than I do, say the duke to my viscount?” Ikki wondered what they’d make of Ken effectively being a prince. “Given our relative positions, we’re sort of like… archrivals.”

“That’s strange considering you’re traveling together.”

“You seem almost… friendly.”

“Do we?” Ikki looked over at Ken, who shook his head again. “Well, that could also be true. Then again, if you must know the reason I do as Ken says… It’s because he’s scary as hell.”

Magda stared at him. Barbara glanced towards Ken, her face showing her disbelief. Sakan shook his head as he took the open chair nearest Magda. “Surely you’re teasing?”

Ikki shook his head. “For all that I am a man who prefers a smile to a frown, laughter to silence, and a beautiful woman to solitude, I would never tease about Ken’s abilities. Mostly because the _shinobi_ that taught him was even scarier than Ken is, and somehow it seems almost like a sin so speak of Waka at all, like he will appear out of nowhere, giving one the sense of the icy cold hand of death just before it is all over.”

“Really?”

“Ikkyu.”

“That, and Ken has that one word threat perfected by now, doesn’t he? That and the scowl. Tell me you don’t find it a bit intimidating.”

“Ikkyu, if you do not desist from this topic—”

“I beg of you, spare me. Only one harsh math problem, please. I’ll be good.”

“Since that is unlikely, may I remind you that any number of terrible fates could befall you outside of your native land, and there would be no reason for your family to question me if I told them it was an accident when it was very much _not_ one?”

Ikki nodded his head in deference. “Yes, my lord.”

“Don’t do that, either. You know better.”

* * *

“You seem determined not to join the others in conversation,” Barris observed as he drew closer to Kent on the far side of the room. Magda had the others well in hand, not that it took much to enthrall his niece—she might be half in love with this foreigner already, between all the exotic things in his culture and way of life as well as his ability to flirt better than her brother. Kokoa seemed a bit relaxed now, more comfortable with Magda, as often happened with her, since she was capable of befriending anyone. Kent, though, kept to himself despite having to intervene every now and then when Ikki’s comments about him got excessive.

“I see no point. All I do in conversation is anger people,” Kent said, once again rubbing at his brow. “Though the last time was not my doing.”

“I can apologize again.”

“There is no need. Apologies are meaningless. They are words that cannot undo what has already been done, and I see little point in them.”

Barris found that interesting. “And yet you would still expect others to apologize to you?”

“Yes, but out of deference to my position as my family’s heir and Waka’s apprentice, not because they meant the words or were capable of doing anything to take back the offense.” Kent faced him. “I have been reconsidering our position on this agreement.”

“As expected,” Barris said, though he’d rather he’d been wrong about that. “You no longer wish for any close ties with my family.”

“As I understand it, your nephew has more authority than you do and acts in his father’s stead. If that is who I was to be allied with, I’d have to decline.”

Barris had expected this as well. Damn Juven and his father. Barris might not know all of what Langwon had planned, but he didn’t care. “Yes, that is true. Have you found someone in one of the other four families you’d wish to make the alliance with?”

“At present? No. My research into each of the four families may not be as extensive as it needs to be, but there are objectionable qualities to all of them.”

“And none in your friend Ikki?”

“Ah, you wish to call me on hypocrisy, is that it? Ikkyu and I are, as he said, archrivals. Our families were in direct competition and war only a generation back. That is how my parents rose to the head of our shogunate—the other idiots waged battles they could not win and left only the most unlikely ruler alive in my father. As disliked as he was at the start of his rule, he and my mother had an understanding of technology that gave them the advantage and ended the conflict for good. Ikkyu’s grandfather committed _seppuku_ out of the shame of losing to intellectuals, but his son was determined not to be in that position, so he had Ikkyu educated by the same tutors who were instructing me. We as much as grew up together. It has been my duty to tolerate Ikkyu for the sake of peace since I was young. I have no such obligation towards your nephew.”

Barris nodded. He could accept that as well, since he occupied a similar position with his wayward relatives. “I cannot change what my nephew has done, though in most ways I believe the Sakan family one of the more accepting families in Finsel. In spite of my nephew’s behavior, we remain well-liked by noble and civilian alike, though none of us are as popular as Lady Ellenstein is. She crosses all barriers of class and race, having friends in all walks of life.”

“Kokoa is like that. She can befriend nearly anyone. Ikkyu has an easy charm, but women resent it when he seems to favor another and men feel inferior and get angry. He has few friends, for all he should be quite popular.”

Barris eyed him. “I noticed we did quite well until we rejoined the others.”

“I don’t have trouble conversing with rational people of intelligence. Another reason why I can tolerate Ikkyu. His mind is sharper than his shallow conversations would make it seem.”

“My nephew does not lack for a quick wit. He seldom appears to use it, but that is how his father trained him to be. Both of them work from the shadows, rarely letting anyone see their true nature and motives.”

“So the one purported by Lady Ellenstein and claimed by your nephew is false?”

“Oh, I believe it amused him to see your fiancée’s reaction, but he had other reasons for his actions as well. I believe his father wanted him to drive a wedge between us and prevent the negotiation.”

“I see. Do you know why?”

Barris shook his head. “Not for certain. He has been disrupting the balance of power here, but as to what his larger intention is, I… I have only wild speculation.”

“Hmm.” Kent turned his eyes to the bookcase again. “I suppose it would be unwise to be in close association with a family known for its ninja if he’s planning an assassination.”

Barris could only nod. While it was true not everyone was familiar with the term ‘ninja,’ the rumors of their ability for stealth and subterfuge were legendary. Juven had once called the Sakan family the ‘ninja’ of Finsel, to which Barris had informed him that he _wished_ he was that capable and subtle. He wasn’t even close. Most people knew of his affection for Asteria for all he tried to hide it, and every time he tried to pry information by flirting, he only came off as an idiot. That was far from subtle.

“Then you believe that is his intention?”

“It’s possible. Any lasting change would likely involve the weakening of a particular family, perhaps even the elimination of its head. They have more power now than any of the others, so the balance is uneven. Even combining the other three families’ interests—no small thing given the long-standing divisions between us—might not restore the balance.”

“Is it your intention to hire us to be your assassins?”

Barris shook his head. “I believe in making changes through due process of law. This system is flawed, but there are ways to alter what we have without a revolution and bloodshed. I am interested in trade, not power.”

“That is for the best, as I would not sell you or anyone else services in that capacity.”

Barris smiled. He did think that the two of them got along well. “And the other trade we discussed? Where does that stand?”

Kent looked back at his fiancée, considering his words. “That remains to be seen.”


	4. A More Risky Ball, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda helps Kokoa dress for a ball and with something even more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew at one point I had to have Kent and the others come into contact with the ever searching for inspiration Rebecca. It took a while, and I'd neglected to make it clear about Kent's glasses, which was something I had to go back and fix.
> 
> Also, I added in a bit of the political intrigue I'd left to the shadows and made it a bigger part of things.

* * *

“There,” Magda said, giving stepping back from Kokoa and smiling. From where she stood, the other woman looked beautiful. This was much easier than helping Maggie learn how best to style—Kokoa understood the basics and was just lacking in exposure to the variety that Finsel had to offer. Someone—quite possibly Ikki for his own amusement—had arranged for all of her ball gowns to have large, wide skirts that made the other woman very nervous. This sleek look was more of what Magda thought she was used to back home. “What do you think? Can you manage this dress? I know it’s not the kimono you wore to our small gathering yesterday, but this does have a similar style while being more of what we wear here for balls.”

Kokoa smoothed down the skirt. “Compared to the first dress, I feel like I’m wearing nothing.”

Magda laughed. “Well, that is the beauty of fashion. It can be light or heavy depending on the circumstance, but in this case, light works well. You should even match Kent.”

Kokoa looked down. “It should be green for that. The Mizutani shogunate uses green clovers on their armor to designate their troops.”

“Oh. So that green uniform of his—”

“Yes. He’s the vice-commander of the order. Waka is the commander.”

“Is he as scary as Ikki says?”

Kokoa frowned. “Um… yes. And no… Waka is very kind to me, protective and brotherly, since he’s too young to be my father. He is… he doesn’t talk much, says more with a look—he and Kent have entire conversations that way, which scares others, and he does move very quietly, but it’s not… I never got the sense he would hurt me… not unless I hurt Kent first.”

Magda couldn’t help asking about that. “If you hurt Kent?”

“Waka’s loyalty is to Kent. He was almost a ronin when he met Kent’s parents. No one knows the exact details of what happened, but somehow they impressed him enough to gain his allegiance. He’s the other reason the Mizutani shogunate won the war. So if I abused the position I have as Kent’s fiancée to further my parents’ agenda or anything else… I’d have to answer to Waka.”

“Oh.”

Kokoa shook her head. “I don’t have any intention of doing that. Honestly, I… I never thought it would be so difficult to get along with Kent. He is so much smarter than me, that’s true, but I… I had seen him many times before we actually spoke, and he didn’t seem so impossible. He was—well, he’s so tall it’s hard not to think of him as an impressive figure, and that thing he does when he pushes his glasses up...”

“Kent wears glasses?”

“Well, yes. He does. Or… he did. He brought three pairs with him. One broke on the voyage here, and then another was damaged when he unpacked at our lodging and the last one...”

“Kokoa? Is something wrong?”

She sighed, looking away. “Is it true all the women from Hondo here work as prostitutes?”

Magda grimaced. “Well, there is one woman in the red-light district who is from Hondo, but she insists she’s a dancer, not a prostitute. Her name is Hosta. I think she’s amazing, but… that’s not what you think, is it?”

“I don’t know her personally. I just… When those men at the dock saw me in my kimono, that’s what they assumed I was. I was trying so hard to control Orion I couldn’t do much, and I didn’t even see it happen… but Kent’s glasses were broken in the fight. He and Ikki won, I’m not surprised by that. Even unarmed, they’re very skilled. Ikki will boast he’s good with his hands—and he is, you should see him with kunai—and Kent… well, half the time he intimidates people by size alone, but when he doesn’t...”

Magda found herself smiling a little despite the circumstances. “Sorry. You sound a bit like Barbara. She finds that all so enthralling.”

Kokoa grimaced. “Well, it… Swordsmanship can be beautiful even if it is deadly. Kent and Ikki are both masters at what they do.”

“I was wondering… could part of Kent’s moodiness be the lack of his glasses? If he’s having trouble seeing...”

“Yes, but I don’t know if anyone here could make ones like Kent likes.”

“Miss Rebecca might be able to. Let’s go see her. We’ve got time before the ball.”

* * *

“I do not think letting her go with that woman was wise.”

“Aw, Ken, you’re worried,” Ikki said, finding that absolutely adorable. Ken glared at him, but it was just too funny, really. If he only showed this kind of concern around Kokoa, she’d know he wasn’t half so emotionless as she thought. He did care. He just wasn’t always great about showing it.

“I left her alone in a strange city. She’s under my protection and—”

“Relax. From what I’ve seen, no one would dare lay hands on Lady Ellenstein, and Kokoa should be perfectly safe with her.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Of course not. You don’t like it when she’s out of your sight for a few minutes. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how tense you get when she’s not there. You relax as soon as she reenters the room.”

“Don’t be absurd. It’s not like that.”

“It so is,” Ikki said, since he’d learned a long time ago the difference between when Ken was on his guard and when he wasn’t. When Kokoa was with them, Ken was at ease. When she wasn’t, he was battle ready. “It’s not so terrible to admit that you like her, is it?”

“I never said I liked her. I am only saying that—”

“You like her. You have since the ceremony where they named her Heroine of Orion. I mean, she was very pretty that night, with that purple yukata and the flowers in her hair. You watched that ritual dance from start to finish, not once looking at your book even when every other time it was so boring you left as soon as no one would notice.”

“Stop exaggerating, Ikkyu.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being in love, you know. Some of us would rather like to know how that feels. Ah, to love and be loved in return...”

“Is that what you want, Mr. Ikki?” Barbara Sakan asked, appearing at his side with her little friend beside her. “To be loved?”

“I’d say it’s everyone’s goal, but Ken here denies it, even if I know he’s in love with his lovely princess.”

“Stop calling her that.”

He heard giggling, and Ken glared at both girls, shocking them into silence. Ikki would make it up to both of them later. He’d almost take them off for a dance, but he didn’t see anyone else managing two lovely partners. Hmm. He might have to change that.

“Kent!” Kokoa’s voice was a bit loud for where they were, her excitement obvious as she broke decorum and rushed up to him. “Kent, look. Magda’s friend Miss Rebecca made these. I know they don’t have the right glass in them, but look. They’re just like the ones that got destroyed at the dock.”

She held out a glasses frame, one that did look like the ones Ken favored, but Ikki had a feeling all Ken saw at the moment, blurred by his lack of corrective lenses or not, was her. That dress was something else—Ken wasn’t wrong about the slim lines suiting her—and she looked more like a princess than ever.

“I… These will be useless without someone who can properly adjust the lenses.”

Kokoa sighed, and Ikki almost hit him for that one. “I know, but I just wanted to get you some to replace what you’d lost. Miss Rebecca is from Rayorca, so she—”

“You’re not actually going to believe that someone can manage technology simply because they are from Rayorca, are you?” Ken asked with a frown. “That’s not how it is, and to assume that is like saying that everyone from Hondo is—”

“I assure you I can manipulate the glass to where it needs to be,” another woman said. “I didn’t do it because I’ll need you to provide the proper adjustment, but it can be done. I am Rebecca Werchy. I design fashion—including glasses of all kinds, not just those for the opera.”

Ken nodded. “Very well. I had meant to acquire replacements for the ones I lost. I couldn’t properly calibrate them myself.”

“You wear glasses, Mr. Kent? I thought you were a ninja.”

Ikki laughed at Ken’s frown. “They’re not mutually exclusive things, you know. Good sight is part of what a ninja needs, but they can have that from glasses, too, not just from their natural eyes.”

“Oh.”

“Go ahead, Ikkyu. Admit that you use glasses for reading.”

“I do not. That is a vicious lie. Don’t believe him. I don’t need glasses at all.”

Kokoa giggled. “And I suppose I’m just supposed to forget you offering them to Ken to help since his were broken?”

“Yes,” Ikki hissed, embarrassed. He needed a distraction, fast. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“This is the fashion from Hondo?” Rebecca asked, circling around Kent, looking like she wanted to grab hold of his _haori_ —that would be a big mistake—and feel it if not undress him here and now for a better look. “Impressive.”

“Ikkyu is a finer model. Stop staring at me.”

“Ikkyu lacks your bearing.”

“Hey, don’t start that. I’m not Ikkyu. I’m Ikki. Only Ken calls me Ikkyu, and it’s not—even Waka doesn’t call me Ikkyu. Ken just does it to annoy me. So stop it.”

“While it is mildly amusing how distressed Ikkyu has become, I don’t feel like being a source of entertainment because of my height. It is a stereotype that Hondo men are short. I believe that lie was spread by our enemies to suggest we were weak and unable to fight the foreign invaders, but trust me, we are not.”

“Indeed, I’ve heard you are far from it,” Miss Rebecca said, getting a frown from Ken. “That story about the dock has reached even these circles.”

Kokoa flushed, looking like she’d like to hide under Kent’s _haori._ He did pull her closer, not looking at her as he faced the Rayorcan woman.

“I am certain it was exaggerated.”

“Speak for yourself. I am sure I was suitably amazing,” Ikki said, giving the fashion designer his best smile. “Oh, your skepticism wounds me. I simply must find a chance to prove how truly impressive I am. I’m very, very good with my hands.”

“Ikkyu.”

“At least Kokoa’s smiling again.”

“Yes, well, the rest of us are sick of you saying that.”

“Is this about the book? I already bought you one to replace it. How long are you going to stay mad about that, anyway? It’s not like I actually hit you with the shuriken. It _should_ have been your face, but you blocked it, so why are you still mad?”

“That was my favorite book.”

“It was a math textbook.”

“Not the point. My father gave it to me. It was special.”

Ikki was aware that the crowd around them was growing. He wondered if they’d end up giving everyone a real show. “Still a textbook, even if he wrote it.”

“He did, but also not the point.”

“Nope, the point is showing everyone—especially your princess—that bickering is how you show your affection.”

Ken glared at him. “I do not know when you developed this death wish, Ikkyu, but rest assured, if you continue in this manner, you will find someone willing to grant that request.”

* * *

“Those are the visitors from Hondo?”

Lou nodded. She had seen them at the other ball, the one hosted by the Sakans, but then they had not shown themselves at any social gathering for a time before tonight, though it was rumored that they’d gone to the Ellenstein home, of any, though she suspected her father already knew about that. He tried to rule Finsel with an iron fist, after all, and that meant no knowledge, however insignificant, could slip past him.

“Tell me. How much of a threat do you believe that an alliance with a foreigner would be for Finsel?”

“You know better than I do that the Sulla war puts Finsel at risk to any foreign power,” Lou answered. “Either Rayorca or the Lionheart Kingdom could exploit it to their advantage, especially if they have ties to someone here. It is less likely that Hondo could use Finsel to its advantage, but to have any true usefulness to a man like Barris Sakan… they must have considerable influence in Hondo itself as well as its foreign trade.”

“You don’t know that for certain?”

She had not dug for information on these people herself. Her duties at the Spire had kept her occupied lately, and she was still working on small refinements to her past research. She was certain of it, but she could not give him proof if it was demanded of her.

“Your Grace,” Harson began, proving her deliverance again as he had been so often before, when she was still childish enough to believe she could ever mean anything to her father besides a means to an end. Her actions could have ended in harsh punishments were her father not timely distracted by their ever efficient butler. “There are three in the delegation from Hondo, two sons of ruling houses and one female from a lesser family. The leader of the delegation is the heir of the house considered to have more technology and the most legal power in the country, giving them control over trade, as Lady Lou said.”

Her father nodded, pleased with the information Harson gave him. He turned to the silent Leslie, who stuttered a bit and then spoke. “If they wanted to raise an army, these men are from the families to ask. The Clover and Spade Orders have many powerful warriors, skilled in multiple forms of combat. They are not the boys playing at being swordsmen we see here. Most specialize in other weapon techniques, known as ninjitsu, as well as unarmed combat. They are trained in infiltration, espionage, and assassination.”

Her father frowned. “And the supposedly upright Barris Sakan seeks an alliance with them? Lou, your sister appears to be close with them. Find out what she knows.”

“Yes.”

* * *

“I feel something here,” Orion whispered in Kokoa’s ear. “Something unpleasant, and I don’t just mean Kent being so grumpy. Honestly, can’t he just be happy for once? I thought he’d like those glasses as much as you did.”

Kokoa sighed, wishing Kent had been a bit more grateful. She’d been so happy to show them to him, and then he’d acted just as cold as ever, making her wonder if she’d imagined everything he said when he came into her room that night. He must not have meant it. He wasn’t that kind.

“Did you give Kokoa an enchanted dress, too?” Barbara asked, looking at Magda and then back at her. “Or is that perfume? I keep seeing something shimmering next to her.”

Kokoa fought a grimace. Orion couldn’t be seen or heard by most, much as she’d like to show him to Kent to prove he was wrong about his assumptions—and Orion had a few things he wanted to say to Kent as well—but sometimes he was just close enough to visibility to be a problem.

“I am so much better than perfume, Kokoa. Tell her I’m not perfume. This is humiliating.”

“Kokoa does not need or use perfume or enchantments,” Kent said, making her look at him in surprise. “The utter impracticality of using mysticism on clothing aside, natural beauty needs no enhancement.”

“Master Xavier said something very similar to me,” Magda said. “He told me he didn’t understand why women wanted enchantments, but I have a weakness for sparkly things like everyone else.”

Kent snorted. “Pretty coverings do not mask an insufficient mind or an intolerable personality.”

“Careful, Ken. You’ll tempt them to ask if that’s why you dress so plainly.”

“As opposed to your frivolous nature?” Kent shook his head. “Men are supposed to wear subdued colors per tradition. That you and I do not speaks to the relative positions of our families, not because of any choice on my part. You’re the one that picks the most flamboyant way to display the blue demanded of you by the House of Spade.”

“I do not. Mine is tasteful and paired with a most becoming black. Now, if you want to talk flamboyant, that’s Toma. That one looks like a bumblebee.”

Kokoa wasn’t going to laugh, but when Kent smiled, she couldn’t help it. Such moments were so rare she wanted to hold onto this one. Orion, of course, was practically rolling on the floor. He’d said the same thing the first time he saw Toma, and Shin just thought she was crazy when she reacted to what he’d said.

“You’re also stuck with one color?” Barbara asked. “That’s how it is with us—the Sakan family has rose red, the Olieneux family is purple, the Jorcastles are green, and Nyx’ family Bavlenka is dark gold.”

“Which explains why you’re wearing such a lovely shade of purple, my dear,” Ikki told her, and Nyx flushed red. “Relax. You do have golden hair, don’t you? So you’re still appropriately dressed regardless of what color your dress may be. Ah, if it were only that easy.”

“If you discuss beauty regimens with them, I will not speak to you again,” Kent warned him, which made Orion laugh in Kokoa’s ear. She bit her lip, aware she was going to slip up and make a fool of herself because of him.

“I don’t have beauty regimens.”

“And yet it has been said you draw that spade on your cheek every morning,” Kent said, stunning everyone but Ikki, who glared at him. “Very foolish if you ask me, and a waste of time as well. Were such a mark necessary, simply make it permanent and be done with it.”

“Ikki, is that true?”

“I swear, Ken, I will—”

“Kokoa, do you think this music is somewhat familiar? It seems almost like something from home,” Kent said, and she had to nod, though she didn’t understand why he’d say something like that. “Your dress is not traditional or ritual, but you should be able to move without risking damaging it, so perhaps you could dance to this song.”

“No.” Orion shook his head. “Impossible. He’s not really asking you for a dance, is he?”

“Kent, are you asking me to dance?” Kokoa couldn’t believe it any more than Orion could. Kent, asking her to dance? That didn’t seem real. And yet… She swallowed, reaching for his hand and pulling him toward the dance floor. “Yes. Let’s go.”

“I didn’t actually mean with me,” Kent said as they stopped on the edge of the crowd. She looked up at him and frowned. “I… You were quite capable at that ritual. I… can’t.”

“Liar. We both know he did just fine when you two danced for the binding ceremony.”

“Exactly,” she said, and Kent frowned at her. She winced. “You took part in a ceremony, too, and you did just fine. This music is similar enough. We can repeat those steps, even if it’s not how everyone else is dancing.”

He considered that and then nodded. “That much is true. That I have memorized. Very well.”

She smiled at him, pleased, but also tempted to ask for his _haori_ because this dance _did_ feel like one she needed flowing sleeves for. She forced that thought away, knowing Orion would prompt her if she started to miss a step, but she didn’t think it was likely, since she had done the same as Kent and memorized the dance.


	5. A More Risky Ball, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance attracts a lot of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, all I had for the intrigue was that bit on the end, and it was too short, too much of an afterthought, so I reworked it a bit. I liked having Marvelia tease Barbalius, though really... this was also a shameless way of getting Barris and Magda to dance and talk.

* * *

“I wonder if they’ll start talking about something other than the glittering knight,” Marvelia said, giving Barbalius a sideways glance. He sneered down his nose at her—arrogant Lionheart snob, he was worse than most of these Finsel nobles even though she’d heard plenty about why he would be in diplomatic service. He had no reason to feel so superior, but then she’d yet to meet anyone from the Lionheart Kingdom that didn’t have their nose stuck so high in the air. She supposed that little priestess was different, but Marvelia didn’t trust people in the church and had no use for someone that skittish.

Hell, she’d probably faint dead if Marvelia tried to ask her to wear pants.

“Those foreigners?” Barbalius shook his head. “Perhaps, for a time, because they are new, but after the initial curiosity fades—as it did with you—even their odd clothing will be forgotten. She ought at least to have matched him in style if she was going to make such a display of herself, but no, she wears a simplistic Finsel adapted design while he is in full traditional garb. Quite jarring.”

Though she was annoyed, she still found herself smiling. “Then you have no idea who he is, do you? Your nose is so far up in the air you can’t appreciate anyone’s skill if they don’t have shiny armor, but I’ve heard ninja do not need any sort of armor to be fierce in battle and yet stay alive. In fact, they may well have routed you before you’ve drawn that heavy sword of yours.”

Barbalius frowned at her. “You think those two are ninjas? That seems rather ridiculous.”

“Is it? Look at how their eyes are never fully on the person they’re speaking to. They are aware of their surroundings at all times, ready for a threat. I’d like to see more. I wonder what might get a true demonstration of their skills out of them. Hmm. Would you care to provoke them as you did Hugh Olineaux?”

“I feel as though you are trying to provoke me.”

Marvelia smiled. “No, I do think having Shatina best you once might be enough for me.”

“She didn’t win. That contest was hardly fair.” Barbalius shook his head. “I don’t know why I’m even talking to you.”

“Yes, you should probably go find more of your avid admirers. Pity about Lady Ellenstein, though. I don’t think you’re getting her attention tonight.”

“Neither are you,” Barbalius muttered in annoyance as he walked away. Marvelia shrugged, looking back at the group gathered around the Hondo delegation.

She would much rather see what they were up to, anyway. If what they said was true and the one family had technology to rival Rayorca, then they could be a true threat to her goals here in Finsel. She needed to know a lot more about these foreigners.

Magda Ellenstein was just the person to ask, too.

* * *

“Wow.”

Barris heard the amazement in Magda’s voice, and his attention went to her instead of the couple who had everyone else’s. Some of the other dancers had even stopped to watch the synchronized movements that created a strange sense of intimacy despite the way that they never touched.

“It’s so beautiful,” she whispered. “I knew Hosta could dance well, and she’s beautiful when she does, but this is… something else.”

“Yes, it’s completely entrancing,” Barris said, though his eyes didn’t leave her face. Watching her was more fascinating than the dance, to see every flicker of emotion as she observed each step of the dance and change of the music.

“Mr. Ikki,” Barbara began, “do all dances in Hondo look like that?”

He shook his head. “No. Hondo’s dances do tend toward dramatic, and some are rituals meant to cleanse the evil spirits, but this one is actually very special. It’s the first dance of the bridegroom and his bride. The movements tell the story. They meet. He welcomes her. She accepts his invitation—there is a step for rejection on both sides, and I swear I thought Ken might do that when they danced this before—but she always chooses the shy acceptance and they move to the courtship. See those small circles she’s drawing in the air with her fingers? She’s conversing with him. He dislikes the topic and turns away—that’s very them—she entreats him, he takes her hand… The end.”

“That’s it?” Magda asked, turning to Ikki in shock. “I… That seems so short.”

“It’s only the first meeting,” Ikki said with a smile. “And the dance went so much better than the rest of the night, I have to say.”

“Oh.” Magda looked back at the dance floor. “It’s still lovely, though. I almost wish… It’s not nearly the same or as romantic when we do it.”

Those words spoken to his nephew would have been a challenge, and Barris even felt himself drawn in by them. “You don’t think our way of dancing can be romantic, Lady Ellenstein?”

She looked up at him, no ready words springing to her tongue as she did. He wasn’t sure if he was pleased or disappointed to have flustered her. Could this mean she did see what they did as romantic, or was she simply embarrassed to admit that she did not?

“Show her, Uncle,” Barbara nudged him with her elbow, hardly ladylike at all. “Go on. Prove it. I bet you can.”

“A challenge has definitely been issued,” Ikki agreed. “Now I wouldn’t mind my own chance to prove it, but I’m a more practical man than most give me credit for, so if I am to succeed… Lady Barbara, will you give me the honor?”

“Me?” Barbara gulped. “I know Magda’s taken, but… Are you sure you don’t mean Nyx?”

“Quite sure,” Ikki said, tugging Barbara along by the hand. Magda frowned, though she should know better than anyone why Ikki had chosen Barris’ niece over Nyx.

“Do I dare ask again if you would be willing to dance with me?” Barris did feel a bit nervous in doing so, as if he were as young and fresh faced as the young debutantes in attendance. “I would not want to trouble you, not when I think Ikki may well convince my niece, and yet… you were the one with the question, were you not?”

She nodded, a blush on her cheeks as she held out a hand, and he took it, leading her to the dance floor. She was still blushing when they began the dance, looking more beautiful than ever. Would this dance convince her? Of course he’d need words as well, but they had said so much with only movements. He did not know that it would work for him when Magda could not seem to look at him.

“Are you so worried about your steps?”

She shook her head. “I’m not. It’s a dance we’ve done before, and that should make it simple, but that’s… I fear I will disappoint you.”

“You never have, not even when you stepped on my feet.”

She grew redder still. “Oh. I am so sorry.”

“I told you I did not mind. I hope to be a patient enough teacher that you can always come to me to learn more, even despite my own mediocre skill.”

“No, that’s not true. You dance beautifully, Mr. Barris. You are… it is always a pleasure to dance with you. I find myself wishing the music would never end even if the songs are ones I don’t care for and my feet are already aching from these awful shoes and—oh, what have I said? I should not be speaking of such things. That’s too—”

“Too real? I’d rather you didn’t feel the need to use pretenses with me, Lady Ellenstein. You do not have to agree with my every opinion. There is some value in dissent. We cannot grow if we are not shown where our differences lie. I think it is rather the willingness to overcome such a gap that shows the true depth of a relation, not the mere agreement made for show.”

She nodded. “Yes. Well, then, I should admit… I want a cat as well as a dog.”

He laughed. “Is that so? Well, I have been told my personality suited a cat better than a dog, and I do not object to having both, either.”

“Oh.” She thought for a moment. “I… I like so many colors it is hard to pick a single favorite. And I’d like to learn all kinds of magic if I were capable of it, though I _do_ still want to protect those I care about, but I’d want to heal them, too, and defense can come through offense and even subterfuge. And… um… Well, I don’t know that I really want a weapon at all, but… I think you embody more than one of the ideal qualities of a man. You are modest, of course, but also gentle. You have chosen your own path and are very determined toward it, so enthusiastic to your cause of law...”

“I have no ready response to such high praise. I was not expecting so much from you. The idea that I have won such esteem… I hardly feel worthy of it.”

“You’re the most worthy man in Finsel, at least that I have met.” She winced. “Oh, I have to stop speaking. I am making such a fool of myself. I...”

“Admitted too many true feelings?”

“Oh, Mr. Barris...”

“I would not dare abuse such trust as you’ve placed in me, nor humiliate you for such honesty and flattery. You have given me a gift I feel unworthy of, much as I have found myself desiring it more and more in your company,” Barris told her. He had even found himself wondering if part of his stubbornness about keeping the trade agreement he’d made with Hondo was because he was so angry about Langwon and Juven using this wonderful woman as a pawn in their dangerous games.

If he became truly independent from his family, would he be able to free her from that role? He would give anything to be able to do so.

She looked up at him. “Please tell me this was not just for the sake of proving that our dances are just as romantic. I… I know you are not such a man, but...”

“I meant every word. I sincerely hope you meant yours as well.”

“I did.”

He smiled at her. She smiled back. “I know this dance must end, and yet… would it be terrible to allow the others to feel I did not prove my point with one and a second one was required?”

“No. I mean, yes, but… I don’t want to stop, either.”

“You see? We do agree on the most important things.”

She laughed.

* * *

“Kokoa,” Orion said in her ear, almost making her jump as the dance ended, “that bad feeling I told you about? I still feel it, and I think I know what it is. I know you were expecting me to help with the dance, but you know it so well and you and Kent did even better this time than last, so I went around the crowd to watch from a distance and hear what everyone was saying and… it’s bad.”

Kokoa winced. The dance had been that terrible? She hadn’t thought so. She’d done better this time, not missing a step or hesitating. Kent wasn’t an easy man, but she wanted to believe in that side of him she’d heard when he came into see her, the one that thought enough to send her away to protect her from the cruel words of others.

“Oh, not the dance. I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry. It was beautiful. You were perfect, and Kent couldn’t seem to look away from you even when that was his part of the dance, but… I heard someone saying something about a black powder. This powder… it overcomes someone’s will, makes them hostile and they act only on instinct, an irrational urge to fight and kill. It’s bad.”

She frowned, not sure what this could mean. If someone had such a thing, and they intended to use it, then it was awful, but was it even real?

“Kokoa?”

She jerked, looking back at Kent, who was frowning at her. “I… sorry. Did you say something?”

“I… No.”

She thought he must have, he looked so disappointed in her. She knew she must have upset him again, though she hadn’t meant to, as usual. “I was just...”

“It’s important, Kokoa. I think this is why there’s a war going on.”

She looked at Orion, still confused. She had heard of the war, not just in the lectures Kent gave before they left or on the boat on their way here. He had wanted her to know how dangerous it was and not wander off, though she’d hardly done that. She’d been very close to him when that trouble on the docks started.

“Why do you always do that?” Kent asked, and she frowned, thinking he sounded… hurt, of all things. “I realize we disagree, and our conversations are seldom pleasant, but… you look away from me as if I am not speaking to you at all, as if there is someone else you would rather hear, someone else you _do_ hear, and I… I have made arrangements to send you back to Hondo. This… none of it is necessary any longer. You and Ikkyu will leave tomorrow.”

She stared at him. “Kent, wait, that’s not—”

“Why does he always have to do that? He makes as many assumptions as you do, and he’s always getting mad at you for them, so—”

“You are so not helping,” Kokoa almost snapped, frustrated. “If you interrupt me when I’m talking to Kent, you distract me, and he… I hurt him. Every time I spoke to you in my mind when I was talking to him, I hurt him. I… I didn’t even realize it until now, but I… I did.”

Orion winced. “I didn’t mean to do that, either, but it’s kind of important that—”

“What sort of mage are you?”

The sudden presence of a woman in dark clothing had Kokoa almost jumping out of her skin. “I… What? Mage? I don’t—”

“Don’t play games,” the woman warned her. “You may be a civilian, but you are powerful. I can tell. What sort of mage are you? Where did you come from and how is it you were never taken into the spire?”

Kokoa shook her head. “I’m not playing any game, and I’m not about to answer your questions when I have—”

“Ah, there you are, princess,” Ikki said, stopping by her side with Barbara at his. “You look quite upset. Did you quarrel with Ken again? I know he’s difficult, but he is my best friend, so I’m obligated to tell you he’s worth it.”

She grimaced. “Ikki—”

“That was a beautiful dance,” Barbara said, smiling at her. “I think Hondo has such beautiful dances, don’t you, Lady Lou? All of us were moved by it. I think Magda wanted to cry, at least before my uncle took her off for a dance. Oh, did you just meet? I’m sorry. Did you want an introduction, Lady Lou?”

The dark haired woman looked Kokoa over coldly. “Hondo. And yet you speak with little accent and could pass for someone from Finsel.”

“That may be my fault,” Orion said in her ear. “I make it possible for you to understand all of them even if you actually have never studied their language at all. Not like Kent or Ikki, who both did before they came.”

Kokoa knew she was fortunate in that respect. Orion acted like a translator for her no matter what tongue was being spoken, and without him, she’d be lost since she couldn’t seem to learn on her own when she studied before they met.

“Kokoa is one of our country’s rare gems,” Ikki said with a smile for Lou. “She’s the heiress of an ancient bloodline and extremely beautiful as well. Ah, but that my family had won the war. I might have had a chance instead of Ken.”

“Unlikely,” Orion muttered. “Ken may be difficult, but Ikki’s so smooth you can’t trust him, and I’m not so sure he’d stick around after he got your body, if you know what I mean.”

“Orion,” Kokoa hissed, needing him to stop. She saw Ikki frowning at her again, same with the others. She grimaced. “I… I don’t feel well. Excuse me.”

* * *

“Well?”

“She’s a powerful mage. The level she has is beyond most seen at the spire.”

“Then she’s dangerous to us and our plan. Make arrangements. She’ll have to be dealt with before we take our next step.”

“She’s a foreigner. No one will believe—”

“She must be eliminated. Quickly. We can’t risk exposure.”


	6. Disquiet in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda tries to figure out what to do now. Kent's decision is not one Ikki wants to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two ideas of why Kent felt how he did about the _onmoyji_ thing and ended up combining them to create this. There's a plan for explaining more of that, too. It's just that I see it coming at a certain ball I haven't reached yet, but it will be a doozy of one.

* * *

What was she going to do? Her mother had told her that having feelings for any man would diminish her charm, so she’d done her best not to feel anything at all, but she had. She’d never realized just how deep her feelings for Mr. Barris were until now, and she didn’t know how she was going to continue on as she had been. Yes, she’d had some lingering regrets when she first heard that he might marry, but she’d done her best to wish him happiness with the woman of his heart and hadn’t dreamed that he would consider her to be that person. She had put the idea out of her head while she continued to work for her family’s restoration, but now, how did she _not_ think about it?

She lay awake, distressed, uncertain how to quiet her mind. She’d had questions before, about the patron and about her part in things, but now that she knew for certain what _she_ wanted, could she still continue as she was?

She wished she’d been able to say more than those few hesitant words to him during their dance, to admit to everything and her deception. Would it change anything? Could he already know, being a Sakan, or had Juven and the duke kept it from him? How angry would he be? He’d told her to be honest, but was this too much honesty, enough to change his opinion of her? She wasn’t sure, but she was afraid it might be.

She had to talk to him again. Maybe if he needed to see the delegation from Hondo? They’d gone to that other party tonight, but that didn’t mean that everything was resolved, after all. If they arranged to talk, then perhaps she could also speak to Barris about their own understanding as well.

He… he had meant that he loved her, didn’t he? What if she was taking his words too far and he did not? Oh, she’d be so embarrassed. Humiliated, even, but worse… Wouldn’t she be unable to finish her work restoring the Ellenstein family if she was in love? Her mother seemed to think so, so was she throwing that away for a man who didn’t even love her?

Barris Sakan was a good man, a rare one, and any woman should love him. She wasn’t lying when she told him that no woman would wish to turn him down. Even she would have had a hard time doing so even knowing what her mother expected and before she was certain of her own feelings. Now, though, it was all she wanted.

She had to talk to him. As soon as possible. Was it truly too forward to write him that in a letter? Her mother would think so, but if she kept the details vague, no one would know what she meant by needing to discuss something with him. She could even make it sound more like business, which everyone knew she’d consulted him on before, too.

So she’d write him, make arrangements to meet, and then they would talk. All they needed was clarification, right? Barris was someone who believed in that, didn’t he? During their second dance, he’d said something about that, about how easy it was to say or even hear the wrong thing from what was said.

“ _I’m not sure I know what you mean? Are you saying we might deliberately misunderstand each other?”_

“ _I would hope not, and certainly if there is a misunderstanding between us, I would also want to believe that we could resolve it simply by clarifying our positions.” He grimaced. “I suppose I still sound too much like a lawyer.”_

“ _I don’t mind that you do. I… I feel inspired to learn more and understand better,” she said, and he smiled at her. “I think it should be that way for everyone, though some subjects and the person I’d learn them for would have less appeal.”_

“ _Then I have some to you?”_

_She blushed. “Yes. Of course. I… Oh. They’re arguing again.”_

_He looked over at where Kent had just left Kokoa, the girl standing there with dismay all over her features. “Yes. It is a pity those two don’t seem to be able to speak properly. Were there open communication between the two of them, I think much of this could be avoided. It is interesting, too, since he is such a blunt, frank person, and yet he seems incapable of saying that which most needs said in any kind of direct manner. Then again… guilty. I am guilty.”_

_She frowned. “You, Mr. Barris?”_

“ _Yes. I failed to say things directly, hesitated when normally I would be quite blunt. It is simple with laws and regulations, but with emotions… No, I fear those are easier left unsaid.”_

“ _Are they, though? I think that keeping them inside is harder,” she said, thinking of her mother and all she held back to please her. She didn’t want to speak of that, though, so maybe he was right. “I mean… look at them. During their dance, their feelings seemed so clear. Except for when their part called for them to look away, their eyes never left each other, and they… I suppose maybe I took too much from Mr. Ikki’s words, but I thought they must be in love, not because they are engaged, that is too often arranged for me to think it might not be in their case as well, but because of those looks they exchanged and… Ikki did say that the dance included a place for either of them to reject the arrangement, but neither of them did. That might be because of their families, but when I think of how strongly she protested against dancing that first night and how unlikely she said it would be for him to do it—they both chose to do that dance with each other, and they would not do so if they did not care. That does not seem to me the people they are.”_

“ _I think you have learned to know people quite well, even if you remain blind to some things.”_

“ _I do?” She blushed and then frowned. “What things?”_

“ _You fail to realize just how many people love you.”_

She pulled her pillow over her head. Was she being stupid to think he hadn’t meant himself in that number? She didn’t know why this wasn’t simple, why she couldn’t just accept it, but she knew she didn’t want there to be any more doubts. She’d talk to him and find some way of saying it plainly—she loved him.

She thought about it again. Barris understood Kent’s language, and few others did, so maybe if she asked Kokoa to tell her how to say the words in that tongue, she could tell Barris without anyone knowing. She liked that idea.

She would try it first.

She snuggled into her bed, making all sorts of foolish plans and not regretting a single one of them, even if they kept her from sleep.

* * *

“You’re even more restless than usual,” Ikki observed, coming up to his friend, who was staring at the stars again. That Ken hadn’t reacted before he got to the door was sign enough of his distraction. Ken’s sense of awareness was better than most, second only to Waka’s, Ikki was sure of that, and he’d never fully understood why, since Ken was able to lose himself in research the way he was and could be very distracted by whatever he was working on. “I know you. I know you rarely sleep, but even this is excessive for you. You have been uneasy since we set foot in Finsel, and it has nothing to do with that idiot’s comments or a potential alliance. Now, me being the more romantic sort, I’d say it was to do with a certain lovely—”

“I’m sending you and Kokoa back to Hondo tomorrow morning.”

“What? No.”

“Yes. She cannot remain here. It is dangerous, we already know that, and furthermore… this alliance is simply not possible. I… Nothing I do has improved our situation, she still finds me intolerable, and therefore… I take the blame, it is not her doing, so they need not punish her, but the marriage will not happen, and she need not stay here to suffer this place any longer.”

“Maybe if you actually told her you liked her, things would go differently,” Ikki suggested. Ken glared at him. “I’m not kidding. She has no idea what I know. You admire her stubbornness and her passion even when it frustrates you. You fight with her just so she’ll talk to you. No, it’s not what it should be, but I’ve also never known you to have a normal relationship in your life. Even by shogunate standards your situation with your parents—and I love them, don’t think I don’t—is weird. They’re odd people. And your friendship with Waka is… inexplicable to most people. You understand Waka, and few do, just as few understand you. Then there’s the two of us. I’m practically your brother, but we’re ‘not friends’ but we are ‘archrivals.’ You don’t even know how to interact with someone on a normal level. The closest I’ve seen you come is here, with that lawyer, but I wouldn’t be surprised to learn he’s just as emotionally backward as you are.”

“Ikkyu, that is more than enough. You wish to see this alliance proceed for reasons I cannot hope to understand because despite the possible renewal of hostilities between our families, you should by all rights want to take her and ally your family to her daimyo, not mine. You know this.”

Ikki shook his head. “Our shogunates fighting again is not what anyone wants, and I refuse. I won’t go to war with you, and you know it. All jokes and games and math puzzles aside, we are not in competition like that. We never will be. I do see you as my brother. Besides, your logic knows that we lost before, and we’re not suddenly going to have more technology or people willing to use it, even with the previous generation nearly all dead because of that refusal to adapt. It would be stupid, and I’m not stupid. You’re being dumb, though.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean that, too. Not only are you pushing her away when a simple conversation could probably fix all of this—assuming either of you was willing to bend, but Ken, you broke your glasses and haven’t gotten them repaired. You’ve managed so far because you can see some things and we’re with you, but if we go, you’re on your own, and you don’t even know where that shop is.”

Ken put a hand to his head. “I know that. I will manage. This is… She can’t stay. I feel… I feel certain she is in danger, and it is… I cannot think like this. It is so bad I think sometimes I am hearing things and others… my vision must have faltered so badly… and yet… All of this is so irrational. It is not like me. I am either losing my mind or...”

“Or?”

Ken lowered his head, ashamed. “It is nothing. You’ll leave in the morning. I haven’t changed my mind about that.”

“And I haven’t, either. I’m not going anywhere. You’d have to give me a damned good reason to do it if you really think I’d leave you like this. So try it. Give me a good reason.”

“There is none.”

“Then I won’t go.”

Ken grimaced. “I… Do you remember what they said back when we were children? What they called my form of ninjitsu?”

Ikki winced. “That’s not—I know that some people think you shouldn’t have mastered it as fast as you did and that it’s far too powerful for someone ordinary and… well, bookish, but you’re not normal, and you are from a warrior clan, even if your parents are scholars, not fighters. I mean, really. The idea that your parents, of anyone, would make a deal with an ayakashi and trade their child for one of the demon’s… that’s just insane, okay? You’re tall, but so is your father, and you look too much like him to have been switched for some other child. You are… focused. Too focused. You’re good at what you do because you’re dedicated to learning—mastering—whatever you’re trying to learn. It never stops with you, whether it’s a math theorem or a battle stance or even another language. Hell, how many times have I learned one almost against my will because you chose to learn it first? Let’s see now—you did Mandarian first, and then the ones common over here in Finsel and—”

“Ikkyu—”

“You won’t convince me you believe any of those rumors are true.”

“I… I do not. It is… I have no desire to be… something I am nor or what those crazed idiots thought I was when they decided to ‘excise’ me—”

“Damn it.” Ikki didn’t like to remember that, but after what those zealots did, Ken had plenty of reason to hate onmōyji. “Look, just because you’re so exhausted and tense you’re hallucinating a little doesn’t mean that you are something… unnatural.”

Ken grimaced. “I want to be ordinary. I should be ordinary, and yet… I can do things that defy logic and sense and the natural order. This shouldn’t be possible, and if it is the cause of my mental deterioration… then it is best I remain here where the shame will not reach back to my family.”

“That’s crazy talk right there. There is nothing wrong with you. How many times do I have to say it? There’s nothing wrong. At all.”

“There is. There has to be. What I can do defies logic and all known science, so… it can’t be right.”

* * *

“Wake up,” Orion cried, startling her into awareness. “There’s someone in your room. And it’s not Kent. I don’t think we can trust this one.”

Kokoa groaned, stirring and forcing herself to sit up in bed. She didn’t want to be awake, not after how long it had taken her to fall asleep after the ball, and she did not need another nighttime visitor. Truthfully, Orion was more than enough, though Kent’s visit the other night wasn’t _bad,_ just strange, since she never thought he’d care enough to come or to say what he did, and at the same time, she wasn’t happy about him sending her away.

“And here I thought I’d have a chance to watch you sleep for a bit. Women are so beautiful when they’re asleep. So at peace.”

“Ikki, I know you don’t mean that to be creepy, but it’s creepy. Why are you in my room?”

“Because we need to arrange an ambush, and given who we’re up against, it won’t be easy,” he said, coming closer to the bed as she frowned.

“Don’t trust him. That crazy talk is just so he can distract you and then he’ll try and kiss you and maybe even—”

“Stop that.”

“I didn’t do anything, and this isn’t a joke,” Ikki said, and she grimaced. He did seem very somber right now, and she didn’t think he meant ambush as a joke, even if she had seen him deathly serious over something as silly as the math puzzles he shared with Kent. “Ken insists on sending us both back to Hondo as soon as the sun is up unless we do something about it, which is why we have to ambush him. If we don’t, he’ll make sure we’re on that boat, and I refuse to let that happen.”

“I don’t know that—”

“I know you might think it best, but Ken shouldn’t be alone here, no matter how powerful he is. He doesn’t even have his glasses right now, so even if going home _is_ what you want, you have to make sure that happens first. Actually… what you really need to do is tell him you’re an _onmōyji.”_

She choked. “What?”

“Last night wasn’t the first time you looked like you were talking to someone none of us could see or that you spoke of or to Orion. Others probably dismissed it as nothing more than a bit of religion, but I don’t. I’ve had my turns with _onmōyji_ —nothing like Ken’s, thank goodness—but I’m sure you heard the stories about me back home.”

She nodded, unable to deny it. “They say you’re unnatural. That your eyes have too much charm. You can make anyone love you.”

“And?”

“Some even say you’re… you’re an ayakashi. A kitsune, actually.”

He smiled. “Well, I don’t think I’d mind being able to do a bit of _kitsunebi,_ love me some fox fire, and I think I’d even make that nine tail thing look good, but that’s not what I am. Still, being a playful fox spirit is nothing to what they called someone else.”

She shook her head. “Orion’s not malevolent. He’s a good person, even if he is a spirit. He’s been a loyal companion all this time. I like having him with me, though my—our—abilities aren’t what they should be. The Heroine of Orion is supposed to be powerful like a goddess and able to banish any _yokai,_ but I can’t. I can’t do anything I’m supposed to, so… people believe I’m useless.”

“I never said Orion was evil,” Ikki said, and next to her, Orion beamed happily. “Though from what I read of the legends—no one has actually bonded with _the_ Orion in centuries.”

“She’s very special.”

“Orion is always saying I’m special, though I don’t see it,” Kokoa said. She rubbed at her head. “You tricked me. I don’t tell people about Orion. I can’t.”

“You have to,” Ikki insisted. “You have to tell Ken. As soon as possible. Well, get him his glasses first, because he needs them and might be too stubborn to listen to you afterward, but you have to tell him. Right away.”

“No. Even if I did, he wouldn’t believe me, and you know how he feels about onmōyji. Maybe if Kent could see Orion he’d believe me, but he won’t.”

Ikki nodded. “I can see why you’d think it was better not to tell him, but you have to, and soon. You can’t wait. You… You do know what it was like when Ken’s parents first took over the shogunate, right? Not just the war and how it ended, but about his childhood?”

“I thought Kent wasn’t born until after the war was over,” Orion said. “Didn’t they have a couple of… um… miscarriages before he came along? What does this have to do with telling him about me? He’s not going to believe you, even if Ikki says it, too, and Ikki _did_ trick you into admitting I’m here.”

“I know a bit,” Kokoa said. “My family wasn’t directly involved in the war. They waited to see which side would win and began making plans for an alliance once the war was over. I guess in a way, I’ve been… betrothed to Kent since before I was born, but… that’s still not… I… I don’t believe in fate like that.”

“You’re still blushing, and that’s adorable,” Ikki said, and she glared at him. “The glare not so much.”

“I’m not telling him. I’ll dress and help him get his glasses, but I am not telling him.”

Ikki frowned, all playfulness gone. “You… you never heard those rumors? I find that hard to believe.”


	7. Important Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki continues to explain, and together they get Kent to see Rebecca for a new pair of glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a certain Helix Waltz character meet the group from Hondo from early on, but it didn't get close to that point until now. All my attempts at something close to plot got in the way.

* * *

“Oh, is Ikki talking about the rumors that say Kent was some kind of fearsome warrior even as a kid?” Orion asked, making Kokoa feel even worse than she did before, since those rumors were awful—not just cruel and mean but dangerous. “Like Waka didn’t have to teach him much? He killed a hundred trained ninja in one night or something? Those rumors? Kent is talented, from what I’ve seen, but not _that_ talented.”

Ikki watched her. “Judging from that look, you have, but you don’t believe them.”

“Sorry. I have seen Kent fight, so I know he’s good, but a hundred men in one night?” Kokoa shook her head. That had to be an exaggeration at best. “Orion’s right—it’s hard to believe, especially since he was supposedly very young when he did it.”

Ikki nodded. “And the rest of it is just as hard to believe, I suppose.”

“The rest of what?” Orion shook his head. “I don’t remember there being any other rumors about Kent. He’s not known for being a happy person or someone easy to talk to, and he’s always in his books if he’s not training with Waka or experimenting, but why does Ikki keep looking so upset?”

“I suppose Ken wouldn’t have told you about that,” Ikki began, still uncomfortable, “and these days no one would dare say it, not when Waka might hear and make sure they never repeat it again, but I thought for sure that you’d already heard. It was… back when we were young, everyone knew, and lots of people dared to say it, stupid as it was.”

“Oh,” she whispered, knowing those _were_ the same rumors he meant. She had heard them, and she didn’t want to repeat them, but she knew they couldn’t be true. “There’s no way people as logical as Kent’s parents made a deal and swapped their baby with an _ayakashi,_ even if they were having trouble having children. That’s just… absurd.”

Orion nodded. “Agreed.”

“I know that. You know that. The people that hated Ken’s parents getting control of the shogunate probably knew it, too, but they didn’t care. They spread that rumor around as much as possible so that people would hate them even more and fear Ken ever getting control of the shogunate. I think even Ken’s lost track of how many times people have tried to kill him since he was young, though few come close to that night or what happened because of it.”

Orion frowned. “Why do I have a very, very bad feeling about this? I don’t… I feel scared and shivery, and you… you’re worse.”

Kokoa was, but then Orion hadn’t been with her when she’d heard about all of this, so he wouldn’t be. “I know I heard that the… the… there was an entire _onmōyji_ order eliminated when I was very young. It… that was why my family became as powerful as we are now. We were never that important before, not when there were so many others with the talent and training, but after that… I was one of few local ones, and I didn’t even have any training or talent, I was just their only child so I naturally inherited the title.”

“We have talent,” Orion objected. “So… yeah, maybe we don’t know how to use it all, but we still have it.”

Ikki hadn’t heard Orion, of course. “Do you know _why_ they were eliminated?”

She swallowed. She didn’t want to know. “No. Ikki, please tell me that was not Kent or his family. Please. I don’t… Kent… he’s… he’s logical, not vindictive. He wouldn’t do that. His parents wouldn’t, either. This has to be… it’s…”

“Rumor has it that it was Waka, but he’s not one to confirm or deny it. He just looks at you until you regret asking the question and run like hell,” Ikki said, almost tempting her to laugh. “That’s better. I know we’re talking about some very serious things, but I’m glad that smile is back. You were getting far too tense and assuming the worst.”

“Waka is still a part of Kent’s family.”

“Yes, and I believe he would fight and even die for those he considers his, but that doesn’t mean they were just executed without any kind of reason. Ken’s parents didn’t order that because they disagreed with their… faith.”

That didn’t make her feel any better. “You’re still talking like they did order it.”

Ikki shrugged. “If they did, I think they’d have been justified considering that those zealots tried to excise Ken as a _nyūdō-bōzu.”_

“I know he’s tall, but he was a child, right?” Orion sounded confused. “So… why would they think he was a roadside _yokai_ that likes to eat travelers? Or did they think he was a weasel? I don’t think that fits Kent, even if he _is_ a giant. Maybe he’s supposed to be a different shape-shifter?”

“Orion, you are _not_ helping,” Kokoa snapped, putting a hand to her head. She winced, feeling his hurt through their bond. “I...”

“This is a lot, and I don’t imagine it’s any easier for your friend even if he is a spirit, but it _is_ what happened. They decided Ken was an _ayakashi_ and they tried to purge him, but since he was a human child...”

“They tortured him,” she whispered, feeling sick. “They… could have killed him.”

Ikki nodded. “So now you know why he really hates _onmōyji._ It’s not just about being logical and not believing in them. It’s a lot worse. So you can’t keep what you can do from him. If he learns you did from someone else...”

“Won’t it just hurt him more to tell him?”

Ikki took a breath and let it out slowly. “Look, you both think I’m teasing when I say he actually likes you, and he will still deny it, but… Ken doesn’t know how to deal with emotions, so the ones he has for you he tries hard to ignore. If you don’t tell him, and he finds out… he’ll see it like a betrayal, and you will crush everything in him to where he _will_ try to become that emotional rock you think he is. He’s not. He’s… distant, yes, and easily irritated and provoked, but he’s not a bad person. He’s just bad at showing how he feels. He feels something—you know he does because he keeps trying to send you away to protect you.”

She nodded. She had seen that much from Kent, at least. “I… I’ll tell him.”

Orion frowned at her. “Kokoa, are you sure you want to—”

“After we get him his glasses.”

* * *

“Oh. You’re not wearing traditional dress. How disappointing.”

“I see no reason to be a source of mockery or even amusement,” Kent said, already tired and extremely annoyed to have his plans turned on him like this. Kokoa had ambushed him before he was fully awake to say she wanted to take him to that woman’s shop for his glasses, and she wouldn’t listen to him when he said she should be on the ship—she’d said it was early enough she could go later and kept making a fuss until he ordered her out and dressed. He knew Ikkyu was a part of this, but even knowing that didn’t mean he could do much about it.

Miss Werchy frowned. “Is that what you believe I’m doing?”

“Don’t mind Ken. He’s got a lot of enemies, so he tends to take things a little personally.”

“Ikkyu. That’s… misleading. And inaccurate.”

The tailor looked between them. “Oh?”

“You see,” Ikkyu leaned over the counter, flirting as usual, “Ken here is the only son of a powerful family. He gets death threats from that alone, but as you’ve seen his personality for yourself already, you know he gets some from that, too.”

“Ikkyu.”

“It wasn’t actually about Kent having enemies,” Kokoa said, fiddling with her dress as she spoke. She seemed uncomfortable even as she said what was true. “I mean, Kent _is_ the son and heir of the Mizutani shogunate, but that’s not why we chose not to wear traditional dress here. I knew you’d probably like to see it, but… I didn’t want another incident like what happened on the dock.”

Werchy eyed her. “Normally I would not care, but you say this was caused by… fashion?”

“Alas, it was not because I turn heads wherever I go,” Ikkyu said, getting a cold look from Werchy for his words. “You doubt me, but had they not intervened, even your stalwart soul might have succumbed to the siren song of my eyes. As it is, I remain just a little too charming for most.”

Kent sighed. “You are an idiot.”

Kokoa laughed, and Ikkyu frowned at both of them. Before he could start on his wounded act, Kent chose to clarify the situation.

“Apparently there is a somewhat… infamous woman from Hondo who resides in your ‘red light’ district that is some sort of… prostitute. Seeing Kokoa in her kimono, several men made the assumption she was the same, which led to a few injuries and the loss of my glasses.”

“Just a few injuries?”

“Ken was surprisingly merciful.”

“It would have been impractical to kill them all, though I would have been well within my rights to do so far as the standards of certain families back home in Hondo. My own considers such a loss of life wasteful, which is why we are at peace with the fools from Ikkyu’s house.”

“Aw, you love me. Admit it.”

“You offend every sensibility, and I think I should have liked to have left you in Hondo.”

“That’s so cruel. Kokoa, tell him to be nicer to me.”

Kent turned to the designer. “I think it best we expedite this matter. Ikkyu is only going to get worse, and I already have a headache.”

“That will make calibrating the lenses more difficult.”

“It will pass if someone leaves,” Kent said, and Ikkyu grimaced. “Go. Take Kokoa to that damned sweet shop everyone seems to think is fit talking about.”

“You know that rumor has it they cook with magic there.”

“Yes, and that is likely a marketing ploy to conceal poor taste or lack of skill. I suggest that Kokoa refrain from eating anything until you have satisfied your ‘gentlemanly’ need to taste it first. Perhaps it will finally rid me of you at last.”

Kokoa shook her head, a small smile on her face. “You don’t mean that.”

“Of course I do. You should not risk your life on any questionable foods, but Ikkyu is no great loss. I am certain everyone will understand it was his own stupidity to blame, and there will be no diplomatic incidents.”

Ikkyu smiled. “You say that, but I know you truly care.”

“If you hug me now, you will regret it.”

“Ooh, you’re carrying _kunai_ today? Excellent. Let’s have a show later.”

“Go. Now.”

Ikkyu laughed as he led Kokoa out of the shop. Kent ran a hand over his face before addressing the dressmaker.

“I am afraid it is often like that between us. Ikkyu does not believe in acting with decorum, and I have little patience for fools,” Kent said, offering as much of an apology as he would ever give. “Now I should like to see to those glasses. Even ones with a minor degree of error should be an improvement over my current condition. I should have brought a fourth or even a fifth pair, but they would likely have been just as damaged as the pair I left packed in my luggage.”

“You seem to have an endless supply,” Werchy observed. “Is that because your family is, in fact, the Mizutani family that learned to create precious stones in a laboratory?”

Kent nodded. “My father had some moderate success with emeralds, yes.”

Werchy smiled. “I see it was worth rescinding my usual rule about fashioning anything for a man. Now, tell me… has he done any experiments with rubies?”

* * *

“Wow. There is so much to see here,” Orion said, darting between stalls and looking all around him. This place—the slums—was so interesting. No one here had all those puffed up airs like at the balls where everyone was only pretending to be nice. These people seemed to be a bit more genuine, even if mostly that was because they showed more of their misery.

He floated between stalls, wishing he could touch some of the stuff. Kokoa was deep in discussion with Ikki, who was trying to come up with another plan to keep Kent from sending them back to Hondo, so she wasn’t willing to stop and look or feel it for him so he could get a sense of what that was like. He wished they could explore on their own, but given what happened at the docks, it wasn’t a good idea.

Orion wanted to come back when they weren’t in a rush, but if Ikki’s plan didn’t work, they couldn’t. So he’d have to wait.

“What is it that interests you, my lord?”

Orion frowned, looking around for the noble, but he was the only one at the stall, since the owner was talking to a man at the booth next to him. That was odd. He looked back at the woman who’d spoken, taking in her dress.

“That’s a nice kimono. You even look like you might be from Hondo.”

“I am, my lord, though it has been many, many years since I was there,” she answered, and Orion jumped. She laughed as she saw it. “Ah, the little spirit did not think someone so ordinary could see him, did he?”

He swallowed. “You’re the first person who could since I met Kokoa. It’s a little hard to believe. All the humans ignore me, even when I’m dancing or yelling right in front of them.”

She smiled. “I imagine that is a sight to see.”

He flushed. “Well… maybe. A little. I mean, as far as spirits go, I’m still a young one. Nhil told me he didn’t think I was ready to be sent off into any of the worlds, and he might have been right because I came here and ended up… um… kind of stuck to Kokoa? No one’s ever bonded quite like us that I understand. Nhil said he could fix it, but I’ve seen how he fixes things, and he might mean well, but it never goes like it should. Wishes are tricky things, and it’s impossible to predict all the consequences. I try not to grant too many because it can be very bad. I wish that I could grant some, though.”

He’d like to fix the mess between Kent and Kokoa, but he couldn’t see a good way of doing that. They had to figure it out for themselves or end it. Anything he could do would make it worse, even maybe alter Kent so much it wasn’t worth them getting along.

And they did say Kent had been switched for an _ayakashi._ Sure, that was just an exaggeration, but just in case, Orion didn’t want to provoke a _yokai,_ too.

“I understand.”

Orion got the sense that this woman did, in fact, understand most of what he meant, even if he didn’t name Kent and Kokoa by name as what he wanted to change. She had strange eyes, ones that could see him, after all, and she hadn’t even asked about Nhil.

“Orion?” Kokoa whispered the word, her hand to her head, and he grimaced, realizing he’d pushed things to the limit of their distance and now she was feeling sick because he wasn’t close. “What are you doing?”

The other woman tensed up, and Orion went over to Kokoa, rejoining her to give her relief before she passed out.

“I’m here again. I’m sorry, Kokoa. I didn’t mean to get so far behind, but this lady here could see me, so I was talking to her.”

Kokoa’s eyes widened. “You… you can see Orion?”

“Little girl, can you be the one known as the Heroine of Orion? Not a false pretender, but the true one? There has not been one of them in centuries.” The woman came closer to Kokoa, looking her over. “Yes, you are, aren’t you?”

Kokoa swallowed. “I… I can tell you’re from Hondo. I… You’re the prostitute from the red light district, aren’t you?”

“Kokoa!” Orion couldn’t believe she’d said that. She winced. He turned back to the woman. “Sorry. She’s hurting because we were too far apart. She’d never have insulted you otherwise.”

She shook her head. “I am used to such talk, though I am a dancer, not a whore.”

“That doesn’t make what I said right. I just… My head is hurting, that’s true, but I was startled, too. And I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, that you were the one that… that those dockhands mistook me for in my kimono and… I just said it and...” Kokoa faltered, and Orion tried to grab her before she fell, but she went through his hands. Only Ikki’s quick arrival stopped her from hitting the dirt.

He looked over at the woman, frowning. “If you did anything to her—”

“I did not, my lord, nor would I ever want to cause harm to the Heroine of Orion.” She bowed to him as his eyes widened in surprise. “Ah, you did not think I knew? Yes, she could pass for a lady of Finsel to ordinary eyes, but I am more than I appear.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“You need not flatter me. I’ve heard every line a man can speak to seduce a woman.”

“I don’t need words. I can do plenty with a single look, though I have had no complaints about my hands, either.”

“Ikki,” Orion said, cringing. “You’re terrible.”

The woman laughed. “Yes, little spirit. I think I agree.”

Ikki looked in the direction she’d been facing when she spoke to him. “Hmm. Another who can see Orion. Interesting.”

She tilted her head and studied him. Closing her eyes, she took a breath, and Orion thought she was doing some kind of… ritual, though he couldn’t be sure. Something felt different in the air, almost cold, like the chill of death. “They bound you.”

Ikki frowned. “I… How would you know that?”

She smiled. “Some secrets are mine to keep. You should take the lady and go before we attract more notice. According to the spirit, she is ill because they got too far apart. She should recover in time.”

“Yes,” Orion agreed, nodding. “She’ll be fine with a bit of rest. I could use a bit, too. I can feel it now, and it’s kind of bad.”

“I’m not ignoring that, but I don’t think I should let you go without at least a name. You might well know too much.”

“Fear not, Lord of Spade. You have nothing to fear from Hosta Tayu.”


	8. Of Lords and Legends and Other Impossible Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosta causes some trouble and then sets about making it right as is demanded by tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter for a while, been leading up to this revelation for even longer, but I wasn't sure about it. I tried posting it to tumblr as a test, and that... failed.
> 
> In the end, I went back and reread it and decided I'd post it anyway in spite of my doubts because I'd like to be making progress again and I do want to finish all my incomplete stories.

* * *

“How does that look?”

Kent blinked, adjusting his eyes to a much clearer vision than he’d had in days. This was not entirely perfect, no, but he felt a relief at being able to do more than identify most objects by their vague shape and color. Now he could see detail, though the look on the designer’s face might make a person regret that.

“Much better, though perhaps you might not want to express so much on your face as you are now. Is it that distasteful to work for a man even if it is a unisex piece of equipment you’re making, or it is it just me that evokes such a reaction?”

Werchy looked at him. “You don’t hold back, do you?”

“Being polite is only reasonable in certain circumstances. I have found it mostly wastes time, and before anyone might lecture me on ‘good manners,’ they are often a ceremony that also expends too much time and energy and promotes an excess of falsehood. I am aware that most people who converse with me in the first place are only doing so because of my status, and I see no need for pretense where that is concerned. I do not enjoy such falsehood. Why should I? Do you really enjoy fawning over the nobles to get them to buy your dresses?”

“I don’t fawn over anyone.”

“Perhaps not. Do you enjoy it when they speak falsehoods to you to get your services?”

“No.”

He felt his point was made, and so he said no further, not that he had much opportunity to do so. The door opened and Ikkyu came in, his arms ladden with the weight of Kokoa in his arms. Kent pushed past the designer and went to his side, barely restraining himself from pulling her out of Ikkyu’s hold. He struggled to find some kind of control, furious.

“Ikkyu, I know I expressly told you that—”

“Ken, please calm down. She’s fine. She’s just a little tired, right?”

“Sore,” Kokoa corrected, forcing her eyes open, “but yes, I am fine. I… I am, Kent. I promise.”

Sore? Kent frowned, folding his arms over his chest, trying to understand what might have caused such an extreme reaction—her being carried was no mere ache. Had she been attacked again? Ikkyu should have been able to protect her, and if not, Kent would have to deal with him. Even his logical parents would understand that.

“Her condition is a result of her role as Heroine of Orion.”

Kent looked past Ikkyu to the woman, still frowning. She did seem to be someone of Hondo origin or at least descent, even wearing traditional clothing—albeit in a risque manner. Kent did not know that was any excuse. “Ikkyu, if you were out looking for women when I entrusted Kokoa’s safety to you, this supposed ‘friendship’ we share will not spare you from all necessary repercussions as demanded by the traditions of our families.”

“Ken, it really wasn’t my fault. Hold off on the ritual dismemberment,” Ikkyu said. “It _is_ true that we got separated, but I found her quickly enough and when I did, that’s when she collapsed. She was fine and talking to Miss Hosta here when I got there.”

“Then it was your doing?” Kent asked, eying the woman coldly. “If so—”

“No, my lord,” she said, bowing her head in deference to him. “I could never do harm to one such as her, gifted with the companionship of Orion the Wish Bringer. Nor would I incur the wrath of the Lord of the Slumbering Giant.”

* * *

Ikki winced as soon as the words were out of Hosta’s mouth, wishing that whatever knowledge she had of them—he still didn’t know how she’d known he was bound, but that didn’t matter as much as what she’d just said. She couldn’t have picked a worse way to introduce herself if she tried.

Ken tensed. “Don’t ever call me that again. Who even told you—Ikkyu—”

“Ken, you know I wouldn’t do that. Even when you’re at your worst and I am really mad at you for whatever reason it might be, that is a line I don’t cross and you know it. I have never in my life called you that.”

Kent put a hand to his head, looking pained, but then reminders of that time almost always did that to him. He’d suffered so much because people thought that demon was in him, and Ikki wished she hadn’t brought it up now. Bad enough Ken had to be scared for Kokoa—who despite her words was anything but fine—but to have this strange woman involved, one who knew the depths of what Kokoa could do, one who could see Orion and knew of Ikki’s past… This wasn’t good. None of it was.

“Lord of the Slumbering Giant?” Werchy repeated, frowning.

“Please. Don’t. Ever. That’s not—Ken is… he’s the heir to the House of Mizutani and the Lord of Clover if you want titles, but not that one. Not ever. Just don’t.”

The other woman studied Kent. “They were wrong about you, and yet your power is undeniable.”

“What would you know of any of that? Even if you were in Hondo and heard rumors when I was a child, that is not who I am or what I did. The legend of a thousand assassins is an exaggeration, and I am not that monster. I am a trained fighter. That I do not deny, but I am no _ayakashi,_ no _yokai,_ and I will not be called such.”

Hosta bowed her head again. “Of course not, my lord. I spoke only of your natural ability, not some power granted by another or even a corruption of what you are.”

Ken frowned again. “You have no personal knowledge of me, so I wish you would stop speaking. Miss Werchy, exactly how much do I owe you for the glasses? I should like to settle this debt and return to our lodgings. I… Is there a physician nearby?”

Werchy shook her head. “Most people rely on the church for healing.”

Ken shook his head. “That is… Why is it… You are from Rayorca, yes? Why would you put your hands in someone practicing magic over science and technology?”

“That is—”

“Kent, I just need to rest for a bit. And I don’t think you want to argue with her about magic. It’s… you’re being unreasonable about not wanting to accept its existence at all and—”

“Kokoa, stop,” Ikki said, knowing that as much as she needed to tell Ken about what she could do, telling him he was being unreasonable was not the way to go about it. This would get so much worse if he heard that, and Ikki didn’t want to have this conversation here anyway. “We should just head back. We’ll deal with everything else later.”

“I—yes. We should.”

* * *

“Uncle, I’ve got a present for you.”

Barris frowned. Juven’s voice was entirely _too_ happy, and even if he was not gloating, this was never a good sign. Nor was the word present. Juven didn’t do presents, and if he did, they were seldom anything good even less so something Barris actually wanted. His nephew seemed to think it funny, and to his niece it certainly was, but it was not to Barris and never would be.

“I refuse. Go away. I’m quite busy.”

“Oh, but Uncle, you’ll like this one. She’s beautiful and—”

“Juven, so help me, if you brought a prostitute here—”

“I am a dancer,” the woman in question said, though Barris knew the rumors about her very much said otherwise, and she was known to run a brothel, which made them easier to believe, even if they were unproven.

Juven could know. Langwon might, too.

“Miss Hosta, as I’m sure you know, dearest Uncle, is from Hondo, and she has very graciously offered to put on a dance for us. More specifically, she wishes to perform a ceremonial one for your honored guests.”

Barris frowned. Somehow he did not think that was wise. Juven was pushing it, after all, and he’d already done his best to sabotage negotiations with the Hondo representatives, so why was he doing this now? And what would this woman gain from it?

“I must make my apologies to Lord Mizutani,” Hosta said, and that made Juven frown. Barris almost liked that—this was something his nephew was unaware of, and that was rare enough. “It is necessary.”

“Hmm. I wonder what you did that upset our rather sensitive guest.”

“Kent was no more sensitive than anyone would have been with you speaking that way about women and basically insulting him _and_ his fiancée to his face.”

Hosta folded her arms over her chest and glared at Juven. “You insulted the Heroine of Orion? In front of the Lord of the Slumbering Giant? How great a fool are you?”

Juven looked to Barris, who shook his head. If his nephew was unaware of either of those titles, he saw no reason to offer an explanation. If this was Langwon’s order that Juven had followed foolishly, without getting more information, then he could learn to regret such an action and face all due consequences so long as Barbara was not caught in the middle of things.

“I thought my learned uncle called him the Lord of Clover, not the Lord of the Slumbering Giant.”

She turned to Barris. “I was going to offer my services to the house of Sakan, but I believe that would be a mistake.”

“I sadly must agree,” Barris said, and Juven frowned at him. Langwon had kept much from his son this time around, and it was clearly causing problems. However, perhaps now that Juven knew about it, he would stop trying to oppose Barris.

“Yet I must make my apologies, and they have already refused to see me, so I will still dance if you provide the proper opportunity for me. Tonight. It must be tonight. It cannot wait.”

Barris nodded. “I don’t know if they’ll be any more willing to see us given what Juven did, but I will see to it that you have the opportunity you’ve asked for—without any an interference from my idiot nephew.”

“Uncle—”

“Silence,” Barris said. Hosta smiled faintly, bowing her head to him before she left the room. He walked over and shut the door, turning to face Juven. “They call Kent the Lord of the Slumbering Giant because as a child, he killed a thousand assassins in one night. _That_ is the man you so foolishly offended.”

Juven frowned. “And you believe this?”

“It is likely an exaggeration, I agree, since the legend also speaks of him reshaping the earth itself and he is adamantly against magic in all forms, but that doesn’t make what you did any better. Now go. I have to figure out how I will get Kent to agree to come to this stupid ball.”

“Is the answer truly not obvious to you? You just have to have the eyas ask him.”

* * *

“I must speak to you.”

Magda blinked, taken by surprise by Barris’ sudden arrival in her parlor. She wasn’t entertaining any guests today, and though her mother had told her to accept as many invitations as she could, since Eliza was already gone for the day, Magda had chosen to ignore a few she didn’t want to deal with and not go out at all, preferring to stay inside the privacy of her own home and corset-free instead.

She put her book over her chest and willed herself not to flush now that she’d remembered that. Would Barris notice? She hoped not, but then if he did… Well…

“Of course, Mr. Barris. What can I help you with?”

He frowned slightly, and she wondered what she had said that was so wrong. He shook his head. “I was just… I once again find myself in need of your assistance.”

“Oh.” She shouldn’t be disappointed to hear that was all it was, but she had almost hoped that him coming to see her when she was alone—not that he knew she was alone, having sent off the maid, too, as soon as her mother left—might mean he’d actually speak of those things they’d discussed before, that she could get clarity about the matter.

Did he truly love her? She’d wanted to ask him, wanted to ask Kokoa how to say _I love you_ in the language of Hondo so she could tell him without making a fool of herself in front of others. She hadn’t even had a chance to do that or write a letter to arrange a time to talk, though she had thought today was a good day for it.

“Have I disappointed you by asking for help again? I fear I must seem hapless and useless with as much as I must rely on you.”

“Oh, no, not at all, but I was...” She felt herself flush, struggling for the words to finish her sentence without saying too much.

“You wanted to continue our last conversation?”

“Yes.”

He smiled faintly. “As would I, but I am afraid I’ve been given a task with a short deadline that I must accomplish. Admittedly, I’m not entirely certain why Miss Hosta insists on doing this now, but she was adamant that she dance for the Hondo delegation tonight.”

“Did she say why?”

“She said apologies must be made. She did not say why beyond that, but for her to come and ask us, I can only conclude it was a very important matter, and since I heard that Kent had planned on sending the others back to Hondo, it seems that I have very little time to arrange to fix this mess my nephew created. I had hoped that we had done our part already, but if she feels an immediate apology is needed, then I feel I must act. Besides, I have already given her my word that I would give her the chance. The trouble is… Kent may well refuse.”

“And you wish me to speak to them on your behalf?”

“Would you? Kokoa seems at ease with you, and if she wants to do this, he might well listen to you. It is our best chance.”

“Our best chance?”

Barris reddened. “I… Will you forgive me for thinking anything that might benefit my interests will also benefit yours if things between us continue to progress as they have been?”

She swallowed, finding herself at a loss for words as she had not been since her poor performance at her first ball. “Barris… I… are you…?”

He smiled. “Guilty.”

* * *

“We are not going anywhere. Kokoa is not well.”

Kokoa sighed, still feeling a slight ache from her separation from Orion—it wasn’t usually this bad, not when they weren’t apart for that long, so she had to wonder if it was being around Hosta that made it worse. That woman was special, possibly an _onmōyji_ herself, and that could have changed things.

“Kent, I’m much better now,” she said. “I know you don’t want to believe that without seeing a doctor, but it’s not necessary.”

“If you feel there should be one, I believe a few healers and physicians will be in attendance, too,” Magda said, trying to be reassuring, though from what Kokoa could tell, nothing was going to appease Kent. He’d been in a terrible mood since Hosta called him the Lord of the Slumbering Giant, and Kokoa thought he wanted to break things in frustration and hide away alone, but he didn’t leave her, so his temper grew shorter and he snapped bitter, short responses to everything they said.

“This is ridiculous. Does your society truly think of nothing but balls and dances?”

Magda winced. “It’s true that most nobles don’t. There are exceptions, like Barris and Barbara, even Juven, though he tries to make people believe otherwise. Vicky is another, and Nyx, too. Servants at the ball certainly care about more than just the dresses and dances. Some others wish for change as well, at least in terms of free love and reform. It’s not just about dances, but if you want to get anywhere in this world, you have to be able to handle them.”

“I much prefer swords,” Kent muttered. “And I say that as essentially a pacifist.”

“Wow, Kent was actually funny there,” Orion said. “I liked that. Can he do it again, do you think?”

Kokoa gave Orion a pointed look. He had to stop distracting her.

“You came all this way to make a trade agreement. Do you really wish to give up on it so easily?” Magda asked instead. “It is true things have not gone to plan, but Barris is determined to see this through. I would like to see it happen, if only because I fear I will start to miss our fledgling friendship, Miss Kokoa.”

“Ooh, she’s smoother than Ikki,” Orion whispered, and Kokoa actually raised a hand to swat him that time. She saw everyone looking at her and winced, struggling for an explanation.

“There was a bug.”

“Hey!”

She ignored Orion and focused on Kent. “If you are so determined to send me back, then… I would like to do this first. Please.”

Kent turned away, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his face. “Very well. One last ball, but if you feel at all fatigued, we will leave. Immediately.”

* * *

“You were worried about her, but I’m thinking you’re the one that should be resting,” Ikki observed, studying Ken with concern. He could tell something was off, but he didn’t know what it was. It could be so many things with Ken—he really needed to have a conversation that wasn’t an argument with his fiancée, and that woman bringing up the past certainly didn’t help any. Ken’s mood had been terrible since they left the dressmaker’s, and being talked into this dance hadn’t improved it.

In fact, since the party had opened with an announcement that a traditional Hondo dance was to be performed before any other festivities and the group of dancers was even lead by the same woman who looked to have caused Kokoa’s fainting spell earlier and definitely knew too much, Ikki was surprised they were even still here.

That woman, Magda, she was persuasive, but not _that_ persuasive.

Then again, sometimes when Ikki looked at her, he saw that the color that used to shine in his own eyes before he was bound. He couldn’t be certain of much—he’d been older than Ken was when they bound him, just starting to transition from boy to man, and it wasn’t like he was so vain he was always looking at his reflection. He would stare at mirrors sometimes, wondering just what gave him that kind of power, but it never looked the same after the binding ceremony.

Not, of course, that anyone could call what they did to Ken a binding ceremony.

If Ken’s power was bound, he’d done it himself, by choice, burying down his ability so that it never claimed lives again. Slumbering giant, yes, but not a _yokai_ like some claimed.

“Is it the glasses? Maybe they’re not adjusted right and your head is hurting because of them. We can have them redone, you know.”

Ken gave him a baleful look, shaking his head.

“Ikki,” Kokoa whispered, “you’re being really rude. Talking during this dance is… practically sacrilege.”

He grimaced. That was true. It was not just an apology done to music and with elaborate gestures, each one with deep meaning, but also a sort of pledge, a vow of service and allegiance meant to appease powers higher even than shogunates.

“Actually, there may be something wrong with my glasses,” Ken said, and Ikki almost smirked in triumph as he did. “That, or I am truly losing my mind.”

“What?”

“That dancer there, the one next to the annoying woman from earlier.”

Ikki hadn’t paid much attention to anyone but Hosta Tayu. “What about her?”

Ken’s look was scornful again. “Tell me that is not who I think it is.”

“Who do you—Damn it, no. Impossible. That… can’t be Waka, can it?”


End file.
